


The Testing of an Elf

by Freddio507



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archery, Dragons, Fighting, Friendship, Humour, Other, Tavern, Torment, tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freddio507/pseuds/Freddio507
Summary: Before caradhras, Frodo is kidnapped while on watch and imprisoned in a near by town. The fellowship make Legolas take part in the town's (only men) archery competition to win the money for his release. But it's not as simple as it seems. Nothing serious, a fun story. Involves Legolas fighting, drinking, smoking pipeweed and other light hearted moments with him and the fellowship :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story back in 2013 and had good success with it when i posted it on fanfiction.net. I loved writing the story so i have decided to clean it up a bit and repost it on here. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i loved writing it. It is a completely ridiculous and hopefully funny story.

Three weeks had passed since their departure from Rivendell and already the Fellowship had walked a vast distance. All were in good spirits, the mood was optimistic as they were yet to face any threats, although Pippin would argue that the gentle incline of the ground was a threat to his health. There was tension at first between Aragorn and Boromir; for the past few weeks they had both been trying to work out each other's intentions but after many nights of smoking pipe weed and sharing stories they both seemed content in trusting one another, for now anyway. The main cause of disturbance of an evening was made by the two most contrasting members. It was very common of an evening to hear Gimli and Legolas exchanged verbal jousts at one another. Some were very amusing to the rest of the group; even Gandalf couldn't help but laugh at some of the comments thrown between the two and tonight was no different. They had set up camp around a rock formation, Gimli and Boromir gathered fire wood, the Hobbits prepared food for the evening, Gandalf and Aragorn arranged the packs while Legolas checked the perimeter and scouted the area.  
Gimli and Boromir returned with the firewood and carefully set up a fire for Sam to place his frying pan on. Gimli sat down against a large rock, pulled out his pipe and lit it.  
'So, what's on the menu tonight laddie?'  
'Sausages and some fried eggs. It was lucky we were able to find those chickens yesterday.' replied Frodo, aiding Sam with his utensils  
'It certainly was Mr Frodo, although I'm not sure how I'm going to spilt them up seeing as we only have 4.' Sam looked curiously at the 4 small eggs.  
'I'll go without Samwise' nodded Gandalf, 'Besides, you Hobbits seem to eat more than the rest of us combined.'  
Aragorn laughed in agreement. He sat down on a large boulder next to Boromir and like the previous nights, the two took out their pipes and watched Sam cooked dinner.  
'Almost done ladies and gents' Sam said in a triumphant tone  
'Ladies?' Boromir questioned  
Sam immediately blushed and spluttered out some form of explanation, 'Oh erm, I, I was just saying, you see, it's a term…'  
Legolas saved Sam's torment with his arrival back to the camp. He dropped his bow and quiver and leant against the hard rock next to Gimli.  
'Don't worry Sam, you were right about the Ladies, wasn't he Master elf?' Gimli chuckled as he looked in Legolas' direction.  
Merry and Pippin beamed with delight as they knew they were in for another entertaining verbal battle between the two. Gandalf only sighed.  
'Are you referring to me as a female, Master Dwarf?' Legolas' face was completely serious. Causing even the two men to smile as to where this was going to go.  
'Well, with your well-kept long blonde hair and rather slim physique I would've thought many men would mistake you for a woman, especially from behind.'  
The hobbits giggled loudly. Legolas looked up and down his body in a confused expression.  
'Well at least my 'well kept' hair is not riddled with lice, like your dwarven counterparts. I've also heard many things about female dwarves, how they also grow long beards like the men, but I wouldn't know as I've never actually seen one, or maybe I have and just haven't realised' he replied with a smirk  
Gimli grumbled with frustration, 'I'll have you know Elf that my mother was a very beautiful dwarf'  
Legolas nodded, 'I'm sure she was. And I'll have you know Dwarf, that I am, not, a, female.'  
Before anything could be further elaborated Gandalf shot up.  
'Sam how is the food?'  
'Well it's just about done.'  
'Brilliant, let us all eat and then we must rest. We are setting off at dawn tomorrow. Frodo, you take first watch, Merry you take the last one.'  
'Actually, Gandalf may I take the second watch? Merry is tired and I'm feeling quite refreshed.' Said Frodo  
Gandalf looked at both Frodo and Merry and nodded, 'Very Well'  
'Thanks Frodo' smiled Merry.  
It was a clear night, it felt peaceful but the steady cool wind woke Frodo early. As he opened his eyes he saw Sam sleeping soundly beside him, he took extra care while sitting up to try not to disturb him. As he sat up he peered over the sleeping group, the fire was almost burnt out and there was stillness around. Usually it was not uncommon for Aragorn and Legolas to be awake, but both where sound asleep, well from what he could see. He steadied himself onto his feet and walked over to Merry who was lying on a boulder. Frodo chuckled quietly, Merry was fast asleep, it was a good job he had woken up early. He gently shook Merry until he woke.  
''Merry, wake up''  
Merry quickly jolted up  
''Wha, I wasn't asleep, I was just resting my eyes!' He exclaimed  
''It's alright, go sleep properly, I'll take over from you now.''  
''ok, if you need anything wake me. I don't want Gandalf to know I didn't do my watch properly'' Merry replied in an innocent tone  
Frodo smiled  
''Go to bed Merry''  
Merry settled beside Pippin and quickly drifted off. Frodo rested on a boulder and looked out onto the horizon. It wasn't long until dawn and Frodo decided to take this time to reflect on himself and the journey, he lit up his pipe and thought deeply for what seemed like an age. Before he knew, the sky began to turn red as the sun rose, it was a breath-taking site, but something scorned the beauty of it. Frodo furrowed his brow at a peculiar sound coming from the bottom of a hill not far from the camp site. He turned to face the group they were all sleeping silently. He picked up Sting from his pack and left the campsite towards the top of the hill, he sighed relief when Sting didn't' turn blue but the noises were now very clear. It was a woman screaming. He peered down from the top of the hill and saw two men attacking a woman. Frodo's eyes widened in shock and before he could think again he found himself charging towards them.  
''Get your hands off her you beasts!''  
The two men turned to the Hobbit  
''Well, well what do we have here?'' asked one of the men.  
''A halfing?'' questioned the other  
''Looks that way. What are you doing out here alone halfing'' the first man asked  
''It doesn't matter what I'm doing. You leave her alone'' Frodo held up his dagger. The two men stared at it.  
''That is an elvish dagger'' The burly man said to the smaller one  
''It certainly is, where you get that from, eh? Halfing?'' added the other  
''That is none of your concern. Release her!'' Frodo stayed strong  
''Alright, ill release her. If you give me that dagger.''  
Frodo scowled at the man, but turned to the face of the fearful woman that was in a tight headlock in the man's arm. Frodo sighed.  
''Fine, I give you the dagger and you release her.''  
''Agreed. Come on then child, hand over the dagger.''  
Frodo cautiously stepped closer to the bigger man and slowly handed the dagger to him while watching him ease the grip on the woman's neck. Eventually he let go of her and Frodo breathed a sigh of relief. The moment caught Frodo off guard and he suddenly felt a huge pull from the man, he picked up Frodo and threw him over his shoulder. Frodo screamed in protest.  
'What are you doing!' He shouted, 'Let go of me'  
The men laughed.  
'You said we could have the dagger and you said to release the women but you never mentioned we couldn't take you.' He replied using brute force to stop Frodo from squirming.  
'Let's take him back to town; he can spend his time in the jail.'  
Frodo screamed and protested as the two men carried him off. The women laid on the bank of the hill, exhausted and terrified.


	2. Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship find out what has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names of Lord Borin and Longford are my own. The rest is all Tolkien's brilliance. This is a joining chapter. The story will be able to start properly now

Legolas woke up from his dream state and bolted upright, eyes scanning the group. He counted the number, only 8, he stood up and walked to the edge of the camp and scanned the horizon, nothing was present but suddenly his ears caught another sound. 

Screaming, it sounded like Frodo, he turned back to the camp and noticed he wasn't there anymore, he leaped over to Aragorn and awoke him.

''Aragorn, Frodo has gone''

Aragorn hazily opened his eyes from his sleep and saw the blonde elf above him. He took a moment to take in what he had been told as the sudden realisation hit him he jumped up.

'What do you mean he's gone?''

''I heard screams in the distance, it woke me. As I listened closer It was him screaming, he was on watch, he isn't here anymore.''

''I'll tell Gandalf, you wake the others.''

Legolas nodded in agreement. A few moments went by and all the Fellowship where awake and packing their equipment.

'So, what did you hear Legolas?' asked Gandalf

'I heard Frodo's screams and two men.' The elf replied, putting his pack and quiver on his back.

Gandalf sighed, 'You and Aragorn go to where you heard the voices, we will catch up.'

Aragorn and Legolas ran to the top of the hill and peered down, they noticed a motionless figure at the bottom of the hill, they quickly ran down to body. Aragorn gently moved the hair to reveal the face.  
'It's a woman.'

Legolas bent down with him, 'Is she alive?'

Aragorn checked her pulse and nodded affirmatively. With his touch the women awoke, she jolted back in fear when she saw both Aragorn and Legolas.

'No, don't be scared my lady. We mean you know harm, we want to help you.'

She looked curiously at Aragorn.

'Who are you?' she questioned

'I'm Aragorn and this is Legolas, we are travellers, are camp is near. We found you lying here, what happened? Are you hurt?'

She sat up, 'No I am not hurt. I was making my way to my father's farm when these two men attacked me. Then this halfing came and helped me…'

'Halfing! What happened to him?' interrupted Aragorn

'I can't remember very well, I was thrown on the ground' She paused for thought, 'No! they took him into town, they said they were going to put him in the prison.'

Aragorn looked at Legolas with a dejected look then turned back to the woman.

'Where is this town? Will they harm him?'

'It's the town of Longford, about 5 miles from here. If you are travellers there is an inn to rest and places for you to eat. The town is run by Lord Borin, he is a powerful and rich man. If you cannot afford the fee to release your friend then you will have to do business with him.'

'Great, politics' Legolas rolled his eyes

'But no harm should come to your friend'' the women added

'What is your name My Lady' Aragorn asked while helping her stand

'Eleanor, Sir'

'Do you need any help returning to your home Lady Eleanor?'

She smiled, 'No I'm fine thank you'

Aragorn nodded, 'Very well, thank you for your help.'

…..  
The rest of the Fellowship joined Legolas and Aragorn.

'Well, what did you learn?' Asked Gandalf

'Frodo has been taken to a nearby town called Longford. He has been placed in their prison.'

'A prison!? Mr Frodo will be punished in there' cried Sam

'He will be quite safe Sam. The woman who was here told us the town has an inn and places to eat. We can release Frodo for a fee, if we cannot afford this fee then we have to seek arrangement with Lord Borin.' Added Aragorn

'Then we only have one choice, we go to this town.' Boromir said sternly

'Ai, we have been travelling for 3 weeks now. I could use a good ale.' Gimli added light heartedly

Gandalf smiled, 'Very well, let's hope this will not be too much of a hindrance’

Pippin beamed, 'You hear that Merry? We can sleep in a bed!'

'I know Pip, and eat good food'

'Hey what's wrong with my food Merry?' Asked Sam with slight surprise

'It's not exactly a feast Sam' Smiled Merry

'Come on Hobbits, we must set off' said Aragorn

Merry, Pippin and Sam nodded and picked up their backs and made their way with the others towards Longford.


	3. The Inn

Longford was quite a large town with a busy atmosphere; it was a relatively well-kept town that consisted of a lot of tall dark wooden buildings. As the fellowship walked through the large wooden gates they saw a vast amount of market stalls and shops, as they made their way further into the town, they saw the inn that Eleanor had mentioned along with various blacksmiths, trading stores, a huge arena and the prison. They stopped outside it.

'Longford prison, I'm guessing this must be where Frodo is' remarked Merry

'Indeed. I think it's wise if only one of us goes in and speaks. Perhaps you will Aragorn?’ stated Gandalf

'Of course, it shouldn't take too long' replied Aragorn

'Excuse me Aragorn, may I join you too? I want to make sure Mr Frodo is alright'

Aragorn smiled, 'Of course Sam'

'We will wait here. Good luck' Gandalf nodded

Aragorn and Sam walk into the building which was dark and cold; there was a continual dripping sound even though neither of them were sure where exactly it was coming from. In front of them was a large wooden desk with a man sitting behind it. As they approached him it was clear that he was clearly asleep. Aragorn cleared his throat, prompting the man to wake up. The prison guard look startled and quickly adjusted his tunic and scruffy hair.

'Busy day?' Joked Sam

The prison guard looked at Sam blankly, and then turned his gaze to Aragorn.

'Yes?' he asked

'A hobbit was brought into one of your cells this morning, I would like for his release'

The guard began to laugh, 'It will be 10,000 gold coins for his release'

'Ten thousand!' Sam protested

'Lord Borin doesn't like criminals to walk away easily'

'We do not have that sum of money. How else can you release him?' Asked Aragorn

'You'll have to arrange a meeting with the Lord himself'

'And where do we find him?'

'In his estate beside the fighting arena' The prison guard stood up and walked to the door gesturing for them to leave.

'Can I see him?' Asked Sam

'The halfing? No, there will be no visitors for him until his release. So, if you want to see your friend again, you better find the money.'

Aragorn sighed, 'Come on Sam, this is no use'

'But Mr Frodo!'

'We will find a way to get him out.' He replied placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

The two exited the building and searched for the others. They were standing on the other side of the street, Sam ran over to them quickly telling them all the news. Aragorn was close behind him but suddenly something caught his eye. In between two markets stalls hung a huge poster, he walked closer to it and studied it carefully reading the information but a voice startled his thoughts.

'Sounds exciting doesn't it'

Aragorn looked down and noticed a small boy; he was clad in a dirty brown tunic and had a toy sword attached to his belt. Aragorn smiled at him

'It does indeed.' He warmly replied

'Are you entering it Sir'

'ha—ha no not me'

'But you have a bow on your back, you must be an archer if you have a bow.'

'I do have skill with the bow….'

'Then you must enter, this is the biggest tournament of the year, the finest archers gather together to compete.'

'Elves too?' he asked

The boy looked at him bewildered. 'I've never seen an elf before. Lord Borin only allows men into the tournament. He thinks elves use witchcraft'

Aragorn rolled his eyes, 'I see. Well I will think about it.'

'The prize money is 15,000 gold coins. My dada is trying to teach me archery so one day I can win it. Then we will be able to leave this town.'

Aragorn gave the boy a sympathized look, 'Where do we go to sign up?'

'The blacksmiths. Are you going to do it?' beamed the little boy

'No, but my friend is.' He smiled in return  
…  
Aragorn joined with the others who were all rather frustrated with the news.

'I think it is best if we go to the inn and book rooms for tonight. I need to talk to you all over some drinks.'

After dropping off their things in their room, they all made their way into the inn, it was rowdy and loud, smoked filled the room from the pipe weed that was being smoked in large quantities by the patrons. The hobbit’s faces lit up as the nostalgic inn hit them, they quickly ran to a free table with Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf all following. Legolas looked rather uncomfortable as he scanned his eyes across the room, making a note of everyone; he was shocked to see that there were even children in a place like this.

'Legolas, over here' Called Boromir

Legolas reluctantly walked to the table and sat down. A waitress came over and stood beside Legolas.

'Want to smoke Legolas?' asked Boromir handing him a pipe

'No thank you, elves do not smoke, it makes us sick and we wood elves do not agree with the killing and smoking trees' replied Legolas.

Eventually the waitress came over, 'Hello laddies, what can I get for you?'

'I'll have a pint' stated Pippin

Merry looked at him in shock before turning to the waitress ''I'll have a pint too miss!''

The waitress looked at them curiously

''Are you two old enough to be drinking''

'We are hobbits Miss' interjected Sam

'Oh well in that case, I'll get you two pints each' she replied with a wink. 'And what can I get for the rest of you?'

'I think a pint for all of us too'' replied Boromir, 'We sure could use it'

'Actually, I would like to pass. I do not drink ale.' added Legolas

The waitress frowned, '' It's not like a man to pass on a …..'' The women looked down to the where Legolas was sitting and became completely in shock. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widened as she found herself unable to finish her sentence. Legolas looked at her in confusion.

'Is there something wrong my lady?' he asked

She continued to stare directly at him, her face frozen in shock. Legolas turned to the others who were all looking at the waitress with equal confusion.

'Is she Dead?' whispered Pippin to Merry

'No of course not' Merry shook his head

Still not out of her reverie she stated rather loudly, 'Your ears'

Legolas suddenly felt rather conscious of his ears which prompted Aragorn and Boromir to laugh. The laughter prompted her to snap out of herself and felt her face immediately blush with embarrassment.   
'I'm so sorry, I've, I've never seen an elf before. You are very beautiful'

Gimli burst out laughing

'Oh my, I've done something wrong again haven't I !' she said looking mortified

'There is nothing to worry about, I appreciate the compliment' Legolas said calmly

'Ok I think I will get your drinks now.' Before another word was said, she ran off

Legolas sighed, 'I'm not sure I like this town'

'Why not Master Elf, you seem to be a hit with the ladies' jibed Gimli

Legolas sent an angered look at Gimli down the table

'Enough you two, Aragorn you said you had something to discuss' asked Gandalf

Aragorn leant forward, 'They want 10,000 gold for Frodo's release'

'10,000, that is folly' Added Boromir

'I remember my father telling me about the riches of Mirkwood, especially the fine clothing and the grand halls that King Thranduil had. It's a shame he isn't here to lend us some money' Gimli targeted Legolas across the table. Legolas laughed in return.

'Dear dwarf, if we were in Mirkwood I would give you the money for Frodo's release, but as you may realize we are on a quest, and it would seem ridiculous for me to carry that sum of money around.'

'True, but you do possess Elvish weaponry and clothing which would indeed sell for a nice price' Gimli added

Legolas' face dropped to anger, 'If you think I'm selling my bow and knives you are very much mistaken'

The tension dropped when a little boy came to their table.

‘My friend wanted to ask why you have blonde hair and pointy ears. My Ma says that isn’t right.’

Legolas sighed heavily and turned his gaze to the two men, 'Are children always this rude?'

'Not usually, run along child' Aragorn said to the boy. The child stuck his tongue out before running away.

'Seems like you are going to get along well with the people of this town Legolas' smiled Sam.

Aragorn smiled before continuing, 'As I was saying, they want 10,000 coins for his release, which isn't going to happen. However, I saw something outside in the street which may be of interest for us.'

'What was it?' Asked Merry

'It’s an Archery competition, only men allowed and it is in two days' time; the winner receives 15,000 gold coins as a prize. It's held in the arena at the edge of town.'

'So, are you going to do it Aragorn?' Questioned Gandalf

'No, I need Legolas to do it'

Legolas frowned, 'Aragorn you said it was for men only'

'Yes, I know, but I think we can get around it'

'Aragorn, you are missing some vital differences here. In case you haven't noticed, everyone in this town has brown hair and brown eyes; I'm quite a big contrast. Even that child noticed! I don't dress like you or Boromir, I don't even possess the facial hair you two have acquired and most importantly as the lady discovered earlier, I have pointy ears.'

'And you don't smell like a man' joked Pippin

'Pippin' Merry nudged him in the ribs with his elbow

'I know but we can get you different clothes and you can cover your ears with your hair or a helmet. If we make you dirty you should be fine. This is Frodo's release we are talking about here, if you enter you are guaranteed to win, we need this. I do not want to deal with this Lord Borin' Aragorn pleaded to his friend.

Legolas looked at the faces of the fellowship and then smiled

'Do you know how hard it is to make an elf look dirty' he joked

'I'm sure we can find a way' replied Gandalf in a humorous tone

'Thank you, Legolas, tomorrow morning we will sign you up.'

'Aragorn, I think the name Legolas Thranduillion will look rather suspicious.' Smiled Legolas.

Aragorn agreed, 'Then we shall give you a new name, Brennan Greenleaf'

Legolas laughed, 'Brennan Greenleaf?'

'That sounds rather fitting, Brennan Greenleaf from the North' Gandalf added


	4. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a joining chapter, the tournament will be starting soon :)

'Go to sleep Pippin' Sam nudged the youngest Hobbit in the side

'Ow, what did you do that for? Merry is taking up all the room' Pippin retaliated

'Look it's not my fault Gandalf booked a room with only 5 beds' stated Merry

Gandalf looked over at the cramped bed and gave a jolly laugh.

'I'm sorry young hobbits but that is all that they could spare'

'You shouldn't be complaining laddies; we have all got a nice comfy room and bed. Makes a change from the outdoors.' said Gimli while removing his heavy armour.

'Yes, well you are not the one having to share it with these two' replied a slightly frustrated Sam

Aragorn smiled as he undressed down to his tunic and sat on his bed

'We must regain our strengths while we have the chance, tomorrow is the first steps into getting back Frodo, and we must find our dear elf some suitable clothing for the competition'

Legolas was sat in a chair by the window; he gave Aragorn a disapproving look prompting the others all to laugh. Even Boromir who was nicely tucked up in his bed overheard the conversation.

'Wait a moment, Aragorn who are you sharing a bed with?' asked Pippin rather confused

'No one, there are enough beds for us' he replied

'Yeah Pippin is right, surely Legolas isn't going to sleep with Gimli!' added Merry

Legolas and Gimli both glared at him

'Sharing a bed with an elf! I will be dead before such a thing happens!' Gimli protested

'Master Took and Master Brandybuck will you please keep your voices down' demanded Gandalf in a low tone.

They both apologized before Legolas turned to them and spoke gently.

‘I do not need a bed. I can sleep on the floor if I feel the need to go into a dream state. Elves…. we do not sleep as much as mortals' he explained in an almost embarrassed tone.

The two hobbits nodded their head in realization.

'So, what are you going to do all night?' asked Pippin curiously

'I will go for a walk and then I will polish everyone's swords'

'Being immortal and not having to sleep must be very boring'

Legolas smiled at Pippin, 'Go to sleep young Hobbits'  
…  
It was a beautiful morning and the sun shone into the room. Pippin woke up to find that all the others were already dressed and almost ready to go.

'Eventually managed to wake up, did we?' Joked Boromir

'I had a fantastic sleep. Where is Aragorn?' he asked

'Aragorn went to the blacksmiths to sign up Legolas into the tournament and to retrieve his clothes' replied Gandalf while he stared out of the window

Sam sighed, 'This is all very well but Mr Frodo must be having a horrid time'

Gimli who was sat next to him, placed his hand on his shoulder,' don't worry Master Gamgee, we all know Frodo is strong. He knows we will get him out.'

Sam sighed again before forming a small smile on his lips. The room's door opened and Aragorn burst in carry a load of armour, he threw it down on one of the beds. Everyone stared at it curiously; it was all black, clearly second hand, perhaps even third or fourth hand, parts of the metal that featured on the belt was rusty and the boots had numerous holes in them. Legolas looked at Aragorn in shock.

'I am sorry mellon, this is all they had.' Aragorn looked rather apologetic

'Let's see what we have here then.' Gandalf interjected, 'Chain mail, useful, a leather tunic accompanied with a brown rusty belt, brown cloth trousers and some leather boots. This is fine clothing for a poor man from the North is it not? Gazing at Legolas

He gritted his teeth, 'Yes, it seems perfect'

'Ok Legolas, I bought a helmet.'

'I'm not wearing a helmet Aragorn'

'I thought you would say that, but your ears?'

'Cover them with your hair' suggested Boromir

Legolas nodded and upbraided his warrior braids and cover his ears with his golden hair.

'You can still see them pointing out' said Gimli 'What a stupid design having pointy ears'

'It's fine Gimli, you can't see them. Now Legolas, let's see you try these on, we must make sure they fit you well.' Gandalf pushed the clothing towards the elf.

Legolas sighed and dressed down to his tunic.

'You cannot keep the tunic on my friend, if anyone sees it is elvish, we will be in a lot of trouble.' said Aragorn.

Legolas looked at him blankly, 'Very well' Legolas removed his tunic revealing his smooth skinned upper body. The hobbits and Boromir gazed at the elf. They had little experience in dealing with elves and they most certainly had never seen one exposing their skin. His skin was flawless and his muscles were defined, it was clear to see that Legolas was a true warrior. The chainmail was slung onto his body by Aragorn and the brown leather tunic was put on top and fastened by the rusty belt. Finally, Legolas put on the boots after losing the argument to Aragorn as to why he shouldn't wear them. Legolas stood up and look down at himself, checking that everything was fitted properly. Gimli laughed.

'Oh my, never have I seen an elf look so ridiculous' he joked

Legolas scowled at him, 'Well last time I checked Master Dwarf, it was not you who is using their skill to get Frodo out of that prison.' He retaliated

Pippin studied Legolas, his mouth gawked open before turning to Aragorn who was also studying the elf, 'Aragorn he still looks like an elf.'

Aragorn nodded, 'I know. Legolas, we may need to get your face and hair dirty.'

Legolas' eyes widened in shock, 'really?'

'Is there any way to change the colour of his hair? The blonde hair and blue eyes do not look like any man I've ever seen.' Asked Boromir

'No not really. We must also respect the fact that Legolas is an elf. I'm surprised we have even managed to get him into these clothes.' Smiled Aragorn

Legolas laughed, 'I get the feeling that the more time I spend with you all, the more you will turn me into less of an elf.'

'I'm sure your woodland realm friends would not be happy with that' added Sam jokingly

'No, they certainly would not, and neither would I.' He replied, 'I take it that I will not be able to use my own bow Aragorn.'

'No, I think it may look slightly out of place. You can use mine'

Legolas nodded in thanks.

Gandalf stood up from the bed, 'Right, now that we have all of that sorted there really isn't anything else to do. Today we can rest and explore. And hobbits that does not mean exploring the local ales'

Merry and Pippin moaned

Gandalf continued, 'Legolas you do not have to wear that anymore for today, but tomorrow we will need to get your hair and face dirty, a bit like Aragorn's.'

Aragorn laughed, 'You were always one for awful jokes, Mithrandir.'


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bridging chapter....action is coming :)

The hustle and bustle of the town was hard to ignore as morning gradually turned into midday. The Fellowship were all gathered in their room, Boromir was aiding Legolas with his clothing while Aragorn was preparing some sort of muddy concoction to paste onto the elf's face. Aragorn walked over to Legolas holding a pot and a brush.

'Are you ready?'

Legolas sighed, 'Go on then, it must be done'

Aragorn brushed the dirt onto Legolas forehead and rubbed it in hard into his skin. He then did the same for under his eyes to create a more tired look and rubbed more dirt onto his nose. He covered his hands in the mud and rubbed it all in the elf's hair, ruffling up in the process. Legolas' face of disproval amused the group highly, particularly Gimli who could no longer keep a straight face and burst out into laughter, causing a domino effect with the others, even Aragorn smiled as he continued to ruin the elf's perfect hair. Finally, it was complete and Aragorn stepped back to admire his 'work'.  
'I've never seen you look more like a man' he joked

Legolas brought a smile to his face, 'One-day Aragorn, I will have my revenge.'

''Well I think our Princeling looks rather fitting, but now we must seek haste, the tournament will start soon.' Concluded Gandalf  
…

The tournament was placed outside the town walls on the huge flat grass plain. There were viewing stalls which were full to the brim placed behind from where the archers would fire. Connected to the viewing stalls were stalls for the nobles including Lord Borin and his family. Situated behind, stood copious amounts of festival stalls which were selling food and drink as well as gambling stalls. The place was buzzing with men, women and children from the town and strangers from afar. The Fellowship meandered in looking rather lost amongst the crowd until Gandalf spotted the 'sign in' entry stall situated by the archery posts. They all gathered around the small stall and stared intently at the old man sitting down behind it. He looked up and his eyes widened at the peculiar group in front of him, making note of the Hobbits and Dwarfs but eventually he smiled.

'Well hello there, it’s uncommon to see Hobbits and Dwarves in this area, what can I help you with?'  
Legolas came to the middle of the group and stepped slightly closer to the stall, ''I am here for the archery tournament'

The old man stared at Legolas with a curious look, 'Looks like you haven't washed in day's boy, what is your name?'

Legolas felt the need to adjust his hair in discomfort at the comment before he cleared his throat, 'Brennan Greenleaf sir'

The old man checked the register, 'Ah yes there you are, right I just need to take a few more details, birthplace?'

Legolas answered quickly, 'I don't know, I was orphaned young and have been travelling from town to town even since.'

The old man nodded, 'very well, I'll make you a man of Rohan and your age please?'

Legolas froze as did the rest of the group. How old did Legolas look as a mortal they all thought, Aragorn quickly stepped in.

'Do you really need to know that?'

The old man nodded again, 'Yes, it's the tournament policy, come on Son your age please.'

Legolas stuttered a few mumbles in response, the old man replied, 'it's not that hard, 18? 19?..'

Legolas quickly interrupted, 'Yes 19, I am 19 years old'

The man smiled, 'Ah to be 19 again.' He wrote the detail onto the form. 'Make the most of being young Mr Greenleaf, life goes quickly.'

'Thank you for the advice Sir.' Legolas smiled

'Good Luck' he replied before lowering his head back to his work

The group walked away and suddenly burst into laughter.

'How does it feel Mr Legolas to be a teenager again?' Asked Sam chuckling

'I feel very young indeed; I can barely remember myself at that age.' He replied lightly

The archers were beginning to line up at their designated posts; there were small areas by the posts for friends and family to support the archers. Legolas’ post was positioned at the end of the line, there were around 20 other archers present. The elf looked unnerved as he arranged his bow and quiver until an organiser stepped up to him and the group.

'Mr Greenleaf, here you go' said the organiser

Legolas looked at him blankly, 'What is that?'

'It is a bow' he replied sarcastically

'I already have a bow!' Legolas retaliated

'It's tournament rules, new competitors must use the tournament bows to prevent cheating.'

'But this is a short bow, all the rest have long bows.' The Elf was clearly angered

'Well, that's not my problem' the man soon stormed off, leaving Legolas frustrated

'What just happened?' asked Aragorn curiously

'I have to use this bow as I am a new competitor. Look at it, it's not even sanded down properly.'

'Will you be able to use it?' responded Boromir

'Yes, it should be fine; I may have to improvise though. Something tells me this tournament isn't going to be as straight forward as we had hoped.' Stated Legolas

'Yes, I get the same feeling, we will soon find out. I think it is about to get started. Hobbits, Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, let us step back, Legolas will need to concentrate.' Gandalf ushered them back a few metres behind Legolas.

Legolas stepped on his mark on the ground and held the bow tightly in his hand. He looked up to the nobility's box, a large burly man clad in a fur jacket and a gold crown stood up and began to speak.


	6. Only the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tournament begins

Lord Borin stepped forward and looked down at the competitors and then glanced his eyes on the spectators. His hands were clasped over his black fur cape and he smiled with pride as silence hit the air at his presence. He cleared his throat

'People of Longford! I would like to welcome you all on behalf of myself and my family. The weather has been kind to us all with these blue skies and light winds, so let us enjoy this tournament which is going to include plenty of surprises and entertainment for us all. The rules will go like this: There will be five rounds, each competitor will fire 3 arrows at the target, the first at which will be at 20 yards, then 50, then 82, then 100 and finally a shot at 200 yards. After each round a competitor will be eliminated until only 5 remain, where they will move into the next round. So, without further ado, let us begin!'

The crowd applauded loudly. Pippin yelled out with them, causing Boromir to laugh at the young Hobbit's enthusiasm. Legolas sighed and took an arrow out of his quiver, he couldn't really believe he was being subjected to being dressed as a man and taking part in an archery competition. He watched the other men take their shots, most of them hitting their targets before turning at his target in front of him. He drew the bow back, its weight, finish and crafting was appalling but his skill could overlook this fact. His eyes look at the centre mark and he fired. Direct hit. He drew back again with another arrow and fired. Direct hit. He drew the last arrow and fired. Another direct hit. He lowered the bow and turned.

'Yay you did it' yelled Pippin joyously

'Did you doubt me then?' smiled Legolas

'Oh no Mr Legolas' he replied a little embarrassed

'It's fine young Hobbit I was merely joking.' He turned to Aragorn, 'How do you fight wearing this? It is very restricting!'

Aragorn stared at him blankly before beaming a huge grin at him, 'Go on Mennen Lin, you must do the next round.'

Again, Legolas went to his mark, this time the target was further away but this made no difference for the highly trained elf, instead of watching his opponents take their shot, he fired all three within a spilt second onto the centre mark, causing the crowd to erupt with applause and for Lord Borin to raise his eyebrows in question. Legolas stepped down from his mark and walked back to the fellowship.

'You make it look so easy 'complimented Boromir

Legolas bowed his head at the compliment, but suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. Legolas turned to look at the owner of the hand. There stood a tall man, he was middle aged with brown shaggy hair and fine lines across his forehead, he was well worn but his brown eyes had a hint of youth about them.

'Sorry to startle you.' He began, 'let me introduce myself, my name is Rowan, I am the defending champion' he bragged with an arrogant grin.

'Oh, wel,l congratulations' Legolas replied dryly

'And your name?' he asked abruptly

'Brennan' he replied

'You are very advanced in skill and experience with the bow Brennan, especially at your tender age.' His tone was harsh

'My father taught me at a young age. All my life I have been defending myself with this weapon' he replied smoothly

Rowan looked at the haggard bow that Legolas was holding and frowned

'That bow defended you?' he asked sarcastically

Aragorn stepped in, 'He was not allowed to use his own bow.'

Rowan looked up and down at Aragorn with a disgusted look, 'I did not ask for your input, you peasant!'

Aragorn became angered and went to step closer to the man but Gandalf held out his staff to stop him. He leant to Aragorn's ear, 'Do not worry Aragorn, he will be defeated.'

Rowan looked back at Legolas, 'I'll be watching you Brennan. You may be young but I have experience. And if I see you looking at me while I take my shot with those strange blue eyes of yours, you will be sorry.' He spat, before turning away back to his mark.

'Well, he was pleasant' commented Gimli

'I sure hope he gets defeated, I won't have him stopping our chances to rescue Mr Frodo' Sam added

'Master Gamgee, do not believe his words, for he called me young and inexperienced. I have fought in many battles and can guarantee I have slain fouler and darker things than he could ever imagine.' Responded Legolas reassuringly.

'See Sam, I told you it would be ok' Merry nudged Sam in the stomach

…

Two more rounds past and soon there were only 6 competitors left and one more shot to fire. However, despite Legolas hitting every target directly in the middle mark every round, he was somewhat apprehensive. Aragorn could sense this.

'What is wrong?' he asked

Legolas rubbed his forehead in thought, 'They all have longbows, and it is 200 yards'

Sam panicked, 'What? Are you saying you can't do it!'

'It is going to be incredibly difficult, I will need to calculate this accurately' he replied

'Calculate? This is no time for a math's lesson Master Elf' retorted the dwarf

'If I get the right trajectory and power I should be able to make it.' He answered rather frustratingly

Legolas walked to his mark and aimed at the target, he lifted his bow to the sky and lowered it. He turned and began pacing in steps.

'One, two three….''

'What's he doing?' asked Pippin watching the Elf

Boromir answered for the young hobbit 'He is working out the correct position to fire'

Legolas found his spot; it was positioned next to where the Fellowship were standing, a good 20 feet behind his mark. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

'Now what is he doing?' Pippin asked again

'I am checking the wind speed young Hobbit' Legolas opened his eyes

By this time the other archers had fired, Rowan had made his shot, so had 3 others but one archer had missed one. He had to get his calculations perfect. He took a deep breath and placed the arrow into position. Sam couldn't watch, Gandalf placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

'Do not worry Master Gamgee, it is common knowledge that the Prince of Mirkwood is one of the finest archers in Middle Earth.'

With that, Legolas drew back the drawstring with almighty power and lifted the bow high into the air. He released the string. The arrow shot up to the sky at great speed before travelling back down at a gentle incline. The light wind had picked up underneath the arrow, allowing it for extra distance. Slowly the arrow began to come down, getting closer and closer to the target.

'It's not going to make it, it's not going to make it' repeated Pippin

The arrowhead changed position and was heading towards the mark.

'It's going to make it, it's going to make it' said Pippin in a change of tone.

Direct hit.

All the fellowship sighed

'Well thank the heavens for that' said the rather relieved dwarf

Legolas laughed, 'I must admit, I had not done anything like that for a while'

Rowan looked over at him with disgust. He was fuming that he could hit a target directly at 200 yards with that poor excuse for a bow. He looked up at Lord Borin who was clapping excitedly at the skill of the Legolas but stopped as soon as he caught Rowan's eye. Rowan gave him a furious look, Borin responded by giving him an understanding nod. Again, Lord Borin rose.

'Silence! Silence everyone. We are left with our final 5 competitors, congratulations of getting thus far! As you know the archery was only the easy part of the tournament, for now the real action begins. The Arena!' He exclaimed causing the crowd to go wild

Legolas turned to Aragorn in shock

'Aragorn, I thought you said this was just an archery competition!' he shouted

'That is what I was told!' he shouted back in equal shock

Lord Borin continued, 'Here our brave contestants will battle against foul beasts and ultimately each other to win the prize! But for now, let us congratulate them all'

The crowd applauded them, Rowan grinned as he soaked in the glory. Legolas stared at the ground blankly.

'Legolas, I am sorry…'

'There is nothing to be sorry for Aragorn. I believe you, I have no choice I will have to go to this 'arena'.'

'But there are going to be foul beasts and you will have to battle to the death! We can't risk Legolas' life for this stupid tournament.' Protested Merry

Legolas smiled warmly at the Hobbit's words, 'Do not worry Merry, I will be alright. I best get prepared.'

Legolas walked off. Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli watched him before the confided with each other.

'I don't want to say this, but the elf is strong and highly skilled, these men and whatever foul beasts this Lord Borin speaks of will be no match for him' stated Gimli rather begrudgingly.

'I agree Master Dwarf; we need not fear Legolas' fate.' Concurred Gandalf

'Very well, we better go see to him' added Boromir


	7. Before the Fight

The arena was immense in size, the tall wooden rounded structure towered over the other buildings in the town. It could accommodate around 10,000 spectators; over half of the town's population but this did not matter as the crowds fled in, in full capacity from the archery round. As before there was a royal box situated in the middle of the stands as it held the best view. The arena pit was dry and hard, on one side on the edge of the pit were huge rock boulders that seemed to be climbable and one the other were large wooden spikes protruding from the wooden wall. Along with that a huge pool of water was positioned under the royal box seats, there was a huge metal gate that was clearly the entrance for the competitors and finally a smaller door to the side of the main one which would be the entrance for the 'foul creatures'. Beneath the tall stands the competitors were getting ready. Legolas and the rest of the fellowship were waiting in a small room, hearing the loud crowd. Legolas was stretching out his muscles. The Hobbits watched him with interest.

'What are you doing?' Asked Pippin

'He is stretching Pip.' Replied Merry

Sam looked at the elf curiously, 'I didn't think Elves needed to do that. You know, warm up and stretch and all that.'

Legolas smiled as he stretched his neck from side to side, 'I need my body to be ready for whatever I will face.'

'Are you scared?' asked Merry innocently

'No little Hobbit. I have fought many foul things during my life. I am ready.' This caused the Hobbit to smile.

Legolas stopped stretching and frowned with confusion. He quickly held his hand to his ear and grimaced in pain. This alerted Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Gimli to his side with the Hobbits.

'What is it Legolas?' said Aragorn studying the elf's expression

'Do you not hear that? There it is again' He replied, before releasing another expression of pain.

'What is this silly elf talking about? The only sounds we can hear are of the crowd' retorted the dwarf

Legolas looked around the room with his elven eyes. 'I can sense something is close. Something of great power'

The group looked at him some with confusion, some with fear.

'What is it Legolas?' asked Gandalf coming closer to him

'I can hear a high-pitched noise. Perhaps none of you can hear it.

'And this is the sound of the 'great power?' asked Gandalf again

'No, that is something else. Although I do not know, I think it may be a…no, that is not possible for I have not seen one in over 60 years…..'

Before Legolas could continue his thought the tournament organiser from earlier stepped into the room. Boromir turned to the man,

'I suppose you've come here to tell us that he has to use a wooden sword.'

The man smiled sarcastically, 'No, I've actually come here to tell you that you have five minutes.' The man looked at Legolas' hair and frowned, 'I'm glad to see you managed to brush your hair!'

He stormed out. The group looked at the elf's golden hair, despite it previously being tangled and covered with blotches of dried mud; it was now long, smooth and golden. Aragorn's mouth dropped.

'Legolas how has your hair done that?'

The hobbits laughed out loud and even Gimli tried to hide a small smile

'I'm going to have to do it again now?' added Aragorn

'Is there any point?' responded Legolas

'You are about to go and fight in front of 10,000 people. None of them can expect that you are an elf.'

Legolas sighed, 'Very well'

Again, Legolas hair was subject to torment and Boromir plastered some extra mud onto the smooth skin of the elf. Once he was ready he turned to the two men.

'I'm not going to be able to use my two knives, am I?'

'I'm afraid not. You can use one of our swords.' Replied Aragorn

Legolas held Aragorn's sword and performed a few strikes in the air and then did the same for Boromir's blade.

'Boromir your blade's weight is suitable. Please may I use this?' He asked in a very elf like tone

'Of course,'

Legolas nodded in thanks. He held the sword and looked down at himself and laughed.

'Look at me, how strange must I look.' They all smiled, it was true, despite their efforts to hide the elf's real identity he still looked like the graceful and beautiful creature he was, only donned in chainmail and a brown tunic.

He swung the sword, 'It has been a long time since I last used a sword in combat.'

Sam's face dropped, 'Mr Legolas sir, you will be able to win, won't you? Kill all those foul beasts they were talking about? You have mighty skill with your bow and blades….'

Legolas cut him off short, 'Samwise, I am nearly 3000 years old and I have been a fighting in battles for nearly all that time.' He smiled warmly, 'Have a little faith.'

Aragorn walked to the door, 'Come, they are waiting.'


	8. Battle

The Fellowship took their seats in the stands and waited patiently for Legolas and the 4 men to be introduced into the arena. Meanwhile, Legolas and the men were waiting behind the big gates listening to the chanting of the crowd. Legolas was at the back of the queue but could easily sense the tension and fear that brewed with the men; however, Rowan who was standing in front of him turned to face him.

'Nervous?'

'No' Legolas replied bluntly

'You should be, this is no game for a youngling like yourself, you could die.' He looked up at down at Legolas and added in a spiteful tone, 'You will die'

The elf took his gaze off the man and looked to Boromir's sword fastened at his side and again bluntly replied, 'We'll see about that.'

The Gate began to open and for the first time the men and Legolas saw where they would fight. In the middle of the arena stood a man holding a piece of parchment which he started to read off.

'Ladies and Gentleman, thank you all for joining us. Before I begin let us give a round of applause for the mighty Lord Borin, who has personally donated the prize money for the winner today.'

The crowd applauded loudly but Legolas drained the noise out and focused on his task at hand.

The man continued, 'Without further ado let us welcome the competitors, first into the arena, Fendrol!' Fendrol walked into the arena carrying his axe, '' Second into the arena, Merek!'' The red head man walked out. '' Thirdly, it's the man from the south, it's Hadrian'' He followed suit. ''Our Fourth competitor is our defending champion, Rowan.'' Rowan looked back at Legolas and smirked before walking through the gate, the crowd roared at his presence, as before he basked in the applause. ''And finally, we have Brennan!' Legolas elegantly walked in, his ears picking up the screams of enthusiasm from the young hobbits. Legolas began to scan the arena with his elf sight, pin pointing areas of advantages and areas to avoid, he made a strong mental note to avoid the water and the spikes at all cost.  
'The rules are simple' the man continued. 'Last competitor standing is the winner, however, only after all of your enemies have been killed. If there is more than one competitor remaining when all has been killed, then a sword battle will commence between the two. So, let me introduce you to your opponents!' The crowd went silent; Aragorn and the others had their eyes widened in scared anticipation. Legolas stayed calm. The doors beside the main gate slowly creaked opened as the men (and elf) drew their swords. The air was tense in anticipation but finally they caught sight of their opponent emerging from the door. The men gasped in shocked, Legolas laughed aloud, he now understood why he heard what he did earlier. Giant Spiders of Mirkwood swarmed the arena surrounding the five, Aragorn smiled to Gandalf both realising how lucky Legolas has been with this outcome. He took up his usual fighting stance and waited for the spider to strike. The pale ground soon turned black as the arena filled with the arachnids, the fighting began. The men were fierce warriors but none of them could comprehend the elegance and power of the Elf Prince. The crowd took their eyes off Rowan and fixed their gaze on Legolas, his grace and movement stunned them all.

'It's like he is dancing' stated Merry

'He has fought many of these spiders in his homelands Master Brandybuck, he knows how to kill them.' A reassured Gandalf stated

The speed of the blade was so fast that no eye could track its movement. Legolas dodged, jumped and manoeuvred the Spider's blows with ease before brandishing the deadly blow upon them. The others had more difficultly with the spider's movements but they were slowly making progress with only Hadrian sporting any form of injury. Lord Borin watched Legolas with great intent; it was clearly obvious to him and for the rest of the crowd that despite looking relatively like a man, his fighting style was very unorthodox for his kin. Rowan looked up into Lord Borin's box and signalled a hand gesture to him, Lord Borin responded with his own. With that, Rowan disappeared, Legolas thrusted his sword into the belly of the spider and looked around and saw no trace of the man, he frowned with confusion as he noticed no dead bodies on the ground. However, his confusion was short lived when a deathly scream came across the arena, he simultaneously heard the crows scream in fear; Fendrol's head rolled across the arena floor.

'Wargs' yelled Hadrian

Legolas killed another spider before coming face to face with a warg, 'If only I had my bow' He jumped back into his fighting stance as the warg targeted him, Legolas sprinted to the other side of the arena with the warg hot on his heels, the elf ran so fast it all became a blur to the crowd.

'Oh no! the warg is making Legolas run into the spikes' screamed Pippin!'

'I'm sure this pesky elf has a trick up his sleeve' replied Gimli in a tone that showed a hint of fear

Legolas was running closer and closer to the spikes, he jumped into the air, the warg followed his movement, but then Legolas landed one foot onto the flat part of the spike and pushed himself off it, back flipping over the warg until he landed softly on the ground. The warg, unable to perform such agility and movement was impaled on the spike. The fellowship cheered in the elf's talents, but the fight was far from over, spiders still sprawled around the arena and there were still two wargs remaining. With only 3 men remaining this was becoming a difficult feat; Legolas had to take the lead.

'Merek and Hadrian take care of the spiders, I will deal with the Wargs!' he said in a commanding tone. The two frightened men nodded in agreement

Legolas eyed the two wargs, one was clearly larger than the other but this did not faze him. He lifted the sword and swung at one of the spikes, cutting it from the wall. He withdrew the sword and picked up the heavy piece of wood and aimed it at the warg.

'There is no way he will be able to throw that!' exclaimed Boromir, 'That must weigh almost 200 pounds!'

'Elves possess incredible strength Boromir, we should not doubt his skills' added Aragorn

With that Legolas pulled back his arm and launched the wooden spike at the Warg that was quickly approaching him. The spike flew smoothly through the air and hit the warg directly between the eyes.

Boromir smiled with disbelief, 'The magic of the elves never ceases to amaze me!'

Legolas drew his sword as he sensed the last warg on his tail, he turned and the beast was upon him, he clawed the side of Legolas' stomach causing him to release a groan of pain along with a gasp from the crowd, but it did not ail him as he swiped the sword against the wargs own stomach making him falter in his balance, Legolas leapt at the chance and drove the blade deep into the beasts heart. Legolas quickly caught his breath and put his hand on his stomach it was covered in blood but it didn't seem fatal. He noticed the other two men still fighting valiantly against the spiders that were slowly but surely depleting in numbers, Rowan was still nowhere to be seen. He was about to run over to their aid when his senses flared, he could feel a great power emerging. He turned his eyes to the gate, the ground shook, the ground shook hard again, so it that it made some of the crowd to lose their balance. Legolas' eyes widened at the sight, the fellowship's mouths dropped in fear, the women and children cried in fright. Legolas never thought he would see another one of these creatures again…..  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, need to spilt it in two! Also sorry for the action sequences, it's my first time writing them so hopefully they weren't too awful haha


	9. Struggles

Its eyes were the size of a hobbit, its teeth as long as a man's sword. As it emerged from the main gate the ground began to tremor with each step it took. A Dragon walked into the arena, huge chains were attached to its feet and there was a shocking sense of anger in its eye. Four huge muscular men covered in tribal tattoos, all towering at around 6'7 in height walked beside the enormous creature. Aragorn and the others stood up from their seats all in complete and utter shock at the events unfolding beneath them. Aragorn turned to Lord Borin who was laughing in delight, Aragorn then turned his gaze to Legolas who was staring at the dragon with shock and fear, his sword was being held limply in his hand. For the first time Legolas feared for his life. The Fellowship all knew that this moment may be the end of this immortal’s life. The hobbits cried out loud.

'NO ! No Legolas, don't do this!' screamed Pippin

Gimli pulled the young hobbit back down from the railings to prevent him from falling.

'Come Young Hobbit, he will be ok.' But the dwarfs tone was anything but certain

'Gandalf we must do something!' Boromir pleaded

Gandalf sighed with regret, 'I cannot intervene, this is not our fight, this is not the first time the elf has encountered a dragon, let us hope he will perceiver!'

'But those men are huge!' interjected Sam

Aragorn nodded in agreement and turned his eye back to the action.

Legolas looked to his wound on his lower left side of his stomach, it was seeping blood but he could move. He felt his chest pounding in fear, an emotion he had not felt in a long time. For the time being the dragon was occupied in devouring the last remaining spiders that were climbing the heavily scaled body. He targeted his next opponent, one of the huge men that came accompanying the dragon. His hand gripped the handle tightly as the man approach him, the man lifted his sword in an attack, Legolas blocked it and swiftly forced his sword into an attacking position, taking the man by surprise at his quick speed. The elf's sword pierced the man's chest, blood began to trickle down turning the ground red. Legolas pulled the sword out as the man fell to his knees, confident his opponent was down he faced up to his next attacker, the spiders had all gone and he noted that the other two competitors were valiantly fighting the giant men. That's when he made eye to eye with the dragon, his ears pinpricked the sound of the beast's tail pulling back in an attack but before he could react the tail was released and it hit Legolas' in full force. He flew through the air, slamming against the wall under Lord Borin's box and fell into the pool of water. The Hobbits and dwarf yelped out.

Legolas did not submerge from the water for a long time making his friend's and the crowd for that matter fear the worst. But soon he burst up from the water; his temple was sporting a deep cut, the blood running down the side of his face. He climbed out of the water with some difficulty, he was clearly dazed and confused, he began to cough up the water left in his lungs and steadily rose but a large hand grabbed his throat and lifted him off his feet. The elf scanned his eyes from the large hand to the face of its owner, the huge man held the elf with one arm 2 feet off the ground and walked through the pool of water to slam him against the wall. The choke was becoming deathly tight as Legolas' struggled to find air. The man smiled disturbingly to him as he pulled out his knife;

'Goodbye little boy'

Aragorn yelled out in utter despair. But with all last remaining air that was in his lungs, Legolas head-butted the man in the most un elf-like manner. The man released the grip on Legolas, making him fall into the water again, this time though the elf did not hesitate in re-emerging from the water. Soaking wet, concussed and regaining lost air, he threw a strong punch into the man's jaw despite towering over him by almost 6 inches, the force of the elf's punch was so strong it knocked him off his balance, Legolas threw another punch into the man's stomach, winding him immediately, he snatched the knife from the man's hand with lightning speed and plunged it into his heart.

'Yes! Legolas !' Cheered Aragorn with almost tears in his eyes

Again, Legolas climbed out of the water, he was drenched, and the deep cut on his temple carried on bleeding down his face and into his hair, the tunic was stained a darker colour where his stomach was still bleeding but he could not dwell on his injuries. Although the other two men had managed to kill the large tribal men, the dragon was still alive and fighting. Legolas had been fighting for almost an hour now, even as an elf he was beginning to tire, he pondered how the two men were still coping, but that's when a sickening vision struck his eyes. The dragon opened its huge mouth and crunched its jaw at Hadrian, consuming him with one fell swoop. There was a deadly silence from the crowd. The dragon swallowed and turned to face Legolas and Merek who were now standing side by side.  
'Distract him, I will attack him from behind' ordered Legolas  
Legolas sprinted behind the dragon, causing it to turn to face him. The dragon became enraged and drew in a deep breath, Legolas' ears picked up the sound of the approaching threat deep inside the dragon's throat and while at full sprint dived rolled to the right. As he did so a roaring flame of fire burst across the arena, the heat was so strong that it heated the chainmail on the elf's body, he groaned at the sudden pain. He pulled off his tunic and even quicker pulled the chainmail off his body before putting the tunic back on.

'It's burnt him!' exclaimed Boromir

'It is a fire breathing dragon I'm surprised it hasn't done more damage' replied Gandalf

The dragon breathed in again and was about to release another round of fire but instead yelped a roar as Merek stabbed his foot to the ground with his sword. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief as he was still on the ground recovering from the high-speed roll he manoeuvred. He got up and continued his sprint to the lonely sword on the ground, he picked it up and ran to the back of the dragon and slashed at its legs. It roared in pain, however in retaliation it raged its anger against Merek. Legolas heard the man yell out in sheer anguish, the dragon took the man's arm off; he fell to the ground unable to move, slowly bleeding out. Legolas swallowed hard, it was now him against the dragon. He had encountered a dragon before; Bard the bowman taught him that a dragon's weakness was under its legs where there was less armour, so he thrusted the sword under the dragon's leg and did the same on the opposite side. The hind legs collapsed to the ground, but the front of the beast, the deadliest part, was still mobile. Legolas contemplated climbing the dragon but its armour was too thick so instead he ran to find another sword, exposing himself to the dragon's weaponry. He picked up the sword and aimed at the dragon's head, he moved his arm into a throwing action.

'There is no way his is going to throw that sword!' exclaimed the dwarf

With that, Legolas launched the sword straight at the dragon's head, it hit it but there was no penetration, the dragon reared up exposing its underbelly. Legolas ran to the underbelly of the dragon and using Boromir's well-crafted sword he thrusted it into the dragon's belly and moved it further down opening up its stomach. Legolas was still wet from the water, but now he was covered in dragon blood and entrails. The beast yelled out its last roar, Legolas rolled out of the way as it fell to the ground dead. There was a still silence as the crowd took in the events that had happened. Legolas laid on his back, breathing heavily next to the dead beast. Seconds later the crowd erupted in deafening roar of delight. Legolas laughed while he lied on his back when he heard the cheers of his friends.

'Oh, my he did it!' Screamed Merry

'I knew he would, elves are fantastic warriors!' added Sam in equal delight

'Not all elves Sam, but Legolas is one of the best' retorted Gandalf who was clapping his hands in utter delight

Legolas rolled on his front and slowly stood up. He stumbled over to the pool and washed the dragon blood off his skin, avoiding the dead man on the other side. He stumbled back into the centre holding his hand on his stomach wound and smiled at his friends. This torment was finally over. He laughed as he saw the dead dragon, if only Bard was here to witness it. Lord Borin stood up and waved his hands to motion the noise to stop.

'What a fantastic show! As always, we will honour the dead that have fallen today. But this round belongs to two fine warriors.' Rowan suddenly appeared from behind the dragon, with no scratches, no dirt and no lack of breath.

Legolas frowned, 'Two?'

'Brennan and Rowan; they showed courageous effort to remain alive and defeat the beasts. As two of you remain you will have to fight to the death in the next round.'

Legolas raged, 'What is this trickery! This man was nowhere to be seen during the whole battle!' He pointed furiously at the man

The crowd began to boo loudly. Aragorn and Gandalf looked at each other with concerned gazes

'Are you calling me a liar, young boy? If you are, you will lose this tournament here and now! Be a man and fight the other contestant. Or are you too much of a coward?' Lord Borin smirked as he gave a friendly gaze at Rowan

The fellowship had never seen Legolas angry, in fact they had never seen any elf look as angry than what Legolas looked like right now.

'I am no coward! I will fight this man, but your lies will be punished Rowan.' He scowled at Rowan, prompting him to smile.

'Good, the next round will commence in two hours' finalized Lord Borin before making his way from the royal box.

Rowan walked back through the gates leaving Legolas alone. He kicked the dead body of the dragon in anger and frustration and muttered elvish words under his breath.

'Come, Legolas needs us.' Gandalf prompted the fellowship to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Few! actioned packed….i know you are probably thinking, 'where did they get the dragon from?'….'surely they can see Legolas fights like an elf not a man' well don't worry answers are coming!...thank you !


	10. Anger

Legolas was pacing furiously in the room under the stalls muttering elvish curses under his breath. His thoughts were disrupted with the fellowship bursting in to the room. Merry and Pippin ran over to him with utter delight hugging him at the waistline taking him by complete surprise, Legolas smiled gently at them before Gandalf pulled them away.

'Give him some space hobbits'

Legolas sighed and looked down at the floor

'How are you Legolas?' Asked Gandalf worryingly

Legolas turned his icy stare to Gandalf, 'How do you think Mithrandir? I have just been subjected to fighting against spiders, wargs, huge warriors and a dragon, whilst being called a young boy and a coward in the process. Now, I must fight again against a cheat!' Legolas was seething, so much so that the Hobbits backed away. Legolas began to curse loudly in his native tongue prompting Aragorn and Gandalf to raise their eyebrows in shock.

'What is he saying?' Asked Boromir to Aragorn

'It doesn't matter' clearly not wanting to repeat what the elf prince had spoken

Gandalf sighed and placed his hand on the angered elf's shoulder.

'Legolas, you remind me of your father when you are like this.'

'Are you surprised? I almost lost my immortality today! I don't think my father would be very happy that I died fighting in a stupid tournament dressed as a man!'

Gandalf continued;  
'I understand but I know for a fact that your father would be very proud of your fighting and skills today. It is not every day one kills a dragon.'

Legolas laughed almost in disbelief at his efforts, 'You are right Mithrandir, but I am still angered at the obvious deceit that Rowan and Lord Borin have committed'

'I know Legolas, but unfortunately there isn't a lot we can do. You must face him.'

'And kill him' added the dwarf

Legolas turned to Gimli and smirked, 'So you believe I can kill him?'

Gimli turned a little red at his slip up into admitting the elf's skill, ' well er …well only if you can that is, if you can't kill him, at least knock him about a bit.'

Legolas finally gave a smile, releasing the tension that was in the room. Aragorn took this moment to inspect Legolas' wounds.

'Mellon nin, you have fought bravely, and we are all in awe of your skills, please let me check your wounds'

The Fellowship sat down whilst Legolas and Aragorn remained standing. Legolas slowly removed his tunic to expose his bare torso. His soft elven skin was marked with red squares where the chainmail had heated the skin on his back.

'Your skin is burnt' said Aragorn

'I know' Legolas replied flatly

'Aragorn his stomach' pointed Boromir

Legolas turned towards Aragorn and the others and exposed his wound to them.

'Urgh, that looks horrible' Pippin's face scrunched up

'It is not too painful, just rather inconvenient; every time I run it seems to open up and seep blood.'

Aragorn inspected the wound. 'I can see that your body is already healing it, however I will stich it up anyway.'

Legolas nodded. He sat down beside Boromir as Aragorn began to stitch his wound, the hobbits gazed at the man's healing work, thoroughly impressed indeed. Sam looked at the elf curiously, he was always fascinated by them and as a result he studied the elf's body as Aragorn dealt with the wound. His chest was rising and lowering at a steady pace despite the pain but Sam noticed something else on the Elf's neck.

'oh my ! Legolas your neck' he exclaimed

They all looked at this neck. Legolas was confused, 'What about my neck?' he asked

'It's black!' answered Sam

Legolas rolled his eyes with a smile, 'I know Sam, it is badly bruised where I was strangled, my body heals quickly, therefore the bruising will appear soon after'

Sam studied the bruising intently, 'It must have been so frightening'

Legolas smiled at the honesty of the Hobbit, 'it was Samwise, I could feel my soul passing but we need not worry, I am alive'

Aragorn stood up, 'All done Mellon nin'

Legolas nodded, 'le hannon' He remained seated and gazed at the wall

'So, what happens now?' Asked Boromir breaking the silence

'Well, Legolas must face this Rowan and then hopefully we get Frodo' answered Gandalf

'Seems simple enough' nodded Boromir

'Indeed. It should be an easy enough fight, I doubt Rowan is a skilled warrior' added Aragorn

'Well even if he is, he won't be as good as our elf,' Pippin said proudly

'But our 'beloved' elf is injured. This won't affect you will it Master elf?' asked Gimli who was leisurely smoking his pipe. There was no answer. 'Master elf?'

Legolas quickly jolted from his seat, 'What? What did you ask Gimli?'

The dwarf frowned, 'Were you attempting to sleep?'

'Yes' he replied bluntly

They all laughed heartily.

' I wish I could sleep like that but maybe with my eyes closed, I don't think I can get used to seeing someone sleeping with their eyes open' said Merry.

Legolas stood up and stretched his neck from side to side and put the tunic back onto his body, ‘I thought that if I had time I could sleep very quickly, quickly enough where I could at least regain my strength and to help my body with healing. I want this fight to commence as soon as possible, then I will not have to wear this blasted clothing anymore'  
Again, the elf brought the room to laughter. But that would soon not last.


	11. Mallet

'Legolas, wear my armour.'

Legolas rolled his eyes at the ranger's request

'Aragorn, two things, firstly when have you ever seen an elf wear armour and secondly, when have you ever known me to wear armour?'

Aragorn smiled, 'Well my friend I have two things to say to you. Firstly, I have never known an elf to dress as a man and secondly, as you are dressed as a man you must wear armour'

Gandalf chuckled at the ranger's efforts to outwit the stubborn elf while Gimli laughed loudly at the elf's expression.

Legolas kept his gaze directly at Aragorn, 'Estel, as you obviously pointed out earlier, my skin is burnt, and the armour will aggravate it. Even with elvish healing abilities I would like to refrain from having to have you paste herbs onto my skin. Besides, I want to remain agile while fighting him.'

Aragorn sighed realising it was not hope into coaxing the elf into wearing the armour, 'Very Well, let us hope there are no more surprises waiting for.'

'Like dragons?' interjected Pippin

'I certainly hope it is not another dragon Pippin.' Smiled Legolas

'Where would this Lord Borin even find the means of possessing a dragon?' Questioned Boromir

Gandalf looked up thoughtfully, 'They breed them high in the north; men accustomed to extreme conditions raise them young as one of their own. The dragons are tamed but are taught to kill anything that poses a threat for the men and their homes. Some of these men use these dragons as mercenaries. I presume Lord Borin paid an almighty sum of money to bring them here, I highly doubt he would pay for another.'  
Boromir turned to Legolas, 'Well, I guess that gives you some good news '

Legolas smiled at the man before looking at his sword, 'May I borrow your sword for once last time, I presume I am still banned from using my knives.'

'Of course,'

The elf then groaned out loud in disgust, shocking all the fellowship

'What is it Legolas?' asked Aragorn

'That wretched man is coming' he replied slightly angered

Pippin leant over to Merry, 'How does he know that?'

Merry whispered back, 'He has special hearing Pip, you know that!'

The door of the room flung open and the tournament organiser from the times before stormed in. He nodded in acknowledgement to the group then turned to Legolas and studied him up and down, noting the bruising on the elf's neck and stiches on his stomach.

'Well, you are looking rather worse for wear boy. Let's hope those injuries don't hinder you too much, Rowan is a strong fighter.'

'As am I' Legolas replied bluntly

'We'll see. Anyway, you are needed in the meeting room to discuss terms. Come.'

Legolas nodded goodbye to his friends and followed the man down the corridor to another room, much like the one he was in previously. As the door opened he noticed Rowan sitting at a table who glanced at Legolas with an icy stare. Legolas was motioned to sit, so he took his place next to Rowan. The mood was strangely tense, both Rowan and the man were staring intently at Legolas. Rowan leant forward.

'I know you are up to something'

'Excuse me?' replied Legolas

'There is something about you Brennan that I do not like; you are more experienced than you should be for your age.'

Legolas raised his eyebrow, 'I have been fighting since a young age to protect myself. There is nothing suspicious about that.'

Rowan gazed his eye to the other man with a disbelieving look

'I watched you fight boy, you are fast, strong and highly skilled. I dare to say this, but your style resembles that of the first born.' He continued with growing anger

'My father spent many years with the first born through trade, he taught me their fighting styles.'

Rowan slammed his fists to the table with rage, 'Do not lie to me child! You are cursed! I will not fight against a cheat!'

'A cheat!?' Legolas almost choked with the accusation

'Luca' Rowan turned to the man, 'Hold him'

Legolas stood up immediately and prepared to defend himself. WHACK. Luca smacked the back of Legolas head with the chair, knocking him into the table. Legolas was dazed as he felt his right hand being pulled forward onto the table. He looked up at Rowan and widened his eyes at the huge mallet he was wielding. In one swoop the mallet smashed down onto the elf's hand, crushing every bone in his hand. Legolas did not give them the satisfaction of letting out a sound of discomfort, but his clenched jaw was enough to show the sudden surge of pain that went through his body. Rowan and Luca laughed loudly at their act, before walking to the door.

'Let's see how well you can wield a sword with your weak hand' he snarled

Legolas stood up and kicked the chair in frustration. 'I will kill that man' he muttered under his breath. He looked at his hand; it was already swollen and painful to move. But he still had time for Aragorn to wrap it. He turned to the door and walked back into the room with the Fellowship. He sauntered in, it was clear to them all that the Prince was yet again angered.

'Legolas, what happened?'

'Aragorn, you may need to wrap my hand'

They all looked at the elf's hand and froze in shock

'Legolas what in Valar happened?' exclaimed the ranger

'Rowan being the thoughtful man that he is, decided to break my hand.' He replied dryly

'With what?' said Sam with equal shock

'A mallet. I should've known, my senses failed me' Legolas looked disappointed

'How are you going to fight now?' asked Merry

'What do you mean?' Legolas looked confused

'You hand is broken; how will you hold the sword?' he elaborated

Legolas who was now being seen to by Aragorn furrowed his brows in utter confusion, 'I'm sorry Master Hobbit I do not understand what you are implying.'

'You will have to use your other hand to wield the blade.'

'Yes, I know, is this a problem?' he questioned

'You are right handed are you not?' Merry asked innocently

'Right handed? 'Suddenly the elf's mind clicked in realization.' Oh Master Brandybuck I believe you are referring to mortals. Elves are ambidextrous; I can write, draw my bow and fight with a blade with either hand.'

Merry smiled, 'Oh well that is going to be a shock to Rowan'

Gimli rolled his eyes, 'ambidextrous, of course, wretched Elves!'

Gandalf smiled at the dwarf's light-hearted tone, 'Now Gimli, we will have less of that. Aragorn have you almost finished, Legolas is needed soon'

'All done' Aragorn made eye with the elf 'Togo hon dad, Legolas. Dago hon'

Legolas smiled at the ranger and nodded , ' With pleasure'  
* Togo hon dad, Legolas. Dago hon' – 'Bring him down Legolas, kill him'


	12. New Trouble

The daylight was slowly beginning to fade, but the entire crowd stayed to watched the final battle, the last showdown. The Fellowship were in their seats eagerly waiting for Legolas to return to the arena once more. It was a strange mood amongst them; they all knew Legolas had the skills, training and experience to defeat this man within seconds but they couldn't help but feel a great sense of fear about the situation. What if Legolas were to come second best? To the crowd, it would mean very little; but to them, his father, his beloved Mirkwood, even to Frodo, it would be a catastrophic disaster. Aragorn sat tensely in his seat, completely unaware that his hand was tightening on the dwarf's arm.

'Aragorn' began Gimli, 'We have been sitting here for almost ten minutes now and for the majority of that I was able to take the pain. However, it is now becoming slightly uncomfortable'

Aragorn didn't reply, only gave him a confused stare. The dwarf motioned his eyes to his arm, allowing the ranger to follow them. Within a spilt second, Aragorn's hand was released.

'Forgive me Gimli, I did not realise'

'Look laddie, I know you are concerned, I am too. But we need not worry; this is a stubborn elf we are talking about.'

Aragorn smiled lightly, 'This is true, but it is his injuries that worry me. The burns, the bruises. Those stiches are more than likely going to come undone and as for his hand well I….'

Gimli interrupted him and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, 'He will be fine Aragorn.'  
…

Drums began to play a steady beat as Rowan walked into the arena, closely followed by Legolas. Rowan was wielding a sword in one hand and a shield in another. Legolas laughed to himself, knowing that the man was scared; despite breaking his opponents hand and presuming that he was going to have to fight with his weaker side, the man still felt the need to protect himself with a shield. Although deep down, Legolas could not care less to the man, nor could he care less about Lord Borin who was now standing in his box ushering the rowdy crowd to become silent.  
'We have come to this final round after a splendid day of entertainment, death and victory. We have, standing before us our final pair, Rowan, our experienced veteran and the youthful and fearless, Brennan.' Legolas smirked at his words while the crowd gave them applause. Lord Borin continued, 'The rules are simple, you fight until one of you falls. Do you both comply?'

Rowan turned his head to look at Legolas before returning his gaze up into the Lord's box. 'I do'

Legolas gritted his teeth, still angered at the acts of Rowan but turned to the box and clearly stated. 'I do'

Lord Borin's smiled beamed in a sadistic satisfaction, 'Excellent, may the best warrior win'

Legolas and Rowan walked apart creating a distance between one another. The tense silence that clung to the arena and crowd was too uncomfortable for the Hobbits to bear. They leant over to ease the tension and fear.

Legolas and Rowan paced side by side eyeing each other intensely, both waiting for the other to strike first. Rowan looked at the elf's hand.

'How is your hand?'

'Never better' Legolas replied without a trace of emotion

The lack of expression angered Rowan and finally he moved. He charged towards Legolas, who immediately adopted his usual battle stance. The man's sword struck down and found the blade of the elf.

'You are strong, boy'

Legolas used his elf like strength to force his sword into the attacking position but the man's shield blocked it. Legolas jumped back to his stance to start a new attack, but the man was too eager and impatient, he lunged again using all his might but Legolas casually blocked it using little effort. Rowan carried on violently thrashing at Legolas but his speed and agility were too good for the constant barrage that Rowan was throwing.

'Ha! Not bad for a pointy eared archer' laughed Gimli

Boromir smiled, 'He is simply toying with him. He will strike soon'

Legolas was being patient waiting for the best time to strike. Rowan was tiring, he lifted his sword with a slower pace, the elf's eyes caught this weakness and with a swift movement of strength he used his sword to whip the shield from the man's hand leaving it to fall down a few metres away. Rowan looked at Legolas in shock and anger.

'How can you fight like this, I broke your hand.' He spat

'I guess you do not know me very well.' He answered flatly

Rowan attacked again, 'No, I know exactly what you are' the blades hit together furiously, 'everything about you is different!'

The sword's broke apart momentarily but soon the fight took a dramatic turn, Rowan ducked down and made a swipe at the elf's legs, but Legolas' instincts were too fast and he jumped up with ease, however he suddenly felt the butt of the man's sword on the way down, whacking his nose. It took Legolas off balance for a spilt second but this was enough for the man to charge at the elf. He dived into him knocking him to the ground, but Legolas expertly executed a backwards roll with the momentum flinging the man off him and leaving both of them on the ground without swords in hand. They began to tussle violently on the ground, both throwing hard punches at one another. Pippin closed his eyes not wanting to see such brutality. Legolas was becoming more and more frustrated, still unable to use his right hand, only his left could inflict any pain. Rowan took advantage and grabbed the elf's right hand and squeezed it tightly making Legolas groan slightly in pain. Rowan was now on top of him hitting him hard, 'I know what you are boy! Although you are not a boy at all are you!' He threw a punch, 'Your eyes, your hair, your strength.' Rowan pulled the hair from Legolas' head revealing his ears. He smiled with great satisfaction knowing that he was about to kill a first born. 'You are an elf' He laughed loudly, 'Now let me tell them all' Rowan breathed in to shout the news to the arena but instead suddenly felt a strong piercing pain in his chest. He felt warm liquid pouring out of him, his grip on the elf's head loosened as he looked down to inspect the unpleasant feel. Imbedded in his chest was his own dagger. Legolas looked up at the man and smirked at him. Rowan looked at his with a puzzled stare.  
'How? How did you know?'

'You don't conceal your weapons that you want to remain hidden very well. I saw that dagger on your side when you broke my hand. And yes, I am an elf….'

Legolas pulled out the dagger and thrusted it back into the man's body providing him with a quick death. '…and I'm fast'

The body of Rowan slumped on top of Legolas; he pushed it off and slowly got to his knees. The crowd looked at the winner, the silence ended with screams of joy coming from the three hobbits. Soon, the whole crowd joined in, Legolas looked up at his friends and smiled. Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf stood proudly clapping while the others were jumping up and down joyously. Legolas wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, he walked to Boromir's sword and sheathed it, he then turned to Lord Borin's box and looked at him blankly. He sat in his chair completely stunned before finally rises.

'Ladies and Gentleman, our winner' He paused with some reluctance,'….Brennan Greenleaf'

The crowd roared, some women even wolf whistled at the champion, but the modest elf chose to ignore the crowds.

'Brennan, you are the Champion and you will receive the prize of 15,000 gold coins.'

Sam sighed with happiness and relief, 'We can finally save Mr Frodo!'

'And not only will Brennan receive 15,000 gold coins' Lord Borin continued, 'He has won the betrothal of marriage to my beautiful daughter'

Legolas eyes widened in shock. The Fellowship stood silent in shock.

'Betrothal?' Aragorn questioned slowly

'Marriage!?' a rather shocked Legolas said under his breath


	13. What now?

The sun began to set, and the crowds were beginning to leave the arena after the dramatic climax of the tournament to return to their respective homes and towns. Only a few remained in the arena; one of those was Legolas. He was pacing quickly back and forth in the holding room under the arena; his hand was rubbing his head in thought. The door opened, and slowly Aragorn's head poked through.

'Mellon nin?' he asked quietly

Legolas turned to the voice, 'Estel, what am I to do!?' he exclaimed

Aragorn smiled and walked in, with the others following behind. Aragorn sat Legolas down on the chair and gave him some water. The others all sat and stared at Legolas who had his eyes fixed on the jug of water. There was an awkward silence, neither person knowing what to say, but to the delight to them all, all except Legolas, the youngest broke the tension.

'Well I thought you did a fantastic job, when I saw that Dragon, I thought you were going to die'

'That's not very nice Pip'

'I didn't mean it like that Merry, I was just saying. How does it feel to be the champion Legolas?' he asked with a huge beam of a smile.

Legolas turned his gaze up at the Hobbit. There was anger, lots of anger in his blue icy stare, so much so that the Hobbit's smile soon disappeared and turned into something more of a cower. Legolas noticed this change and immediately gave a look of forgiveness.

'I am sorry Pippin; I did not mean to look so angered. It is not you. I have suffered a lot to win this wretched tournament and just when I thought it was done a new problem has risen'

Boromir looked at the Elf's worn expression. 'You have suffered my friend, perhaps Aragorn could see to your wounds, I believe the stiches have come apart from your fight.'  
The man was right; the tunic was stained with the fresh blood. Aragorn knelt by the elf's side and lifted his tunic and immediately began to see to the wound. Gandalf looked at the broken hand.

'And how is your hand Legolas?' the Maia asked

'It is throbbing badly, but it is fine. Besides my hand is the least of our concerns.' He replied rather dejectedly.

'Ah yes the betrothal, is there a wedding date set laddie?' laughed the dwarf

'It is not funny dwarf!' responded Legolas furiously

'Legolas, calm please, you are making this stitching very hard to do. I would not worry my friend of this betrothal, once you receive this prize money, we will go and get Frodo and escape this town.'

Legolas sighed and slowly nodded his head in agreement, 'Yes, you are right'

'But you never know Legolas, Lord Borin's daughter might be a beautiful maiden, what would you do then?' asked Sam

'Despite how beautiful she may be, I'm sure my father would approve of his only son and heir to the throne of Mirkwood wedding a commoner, a human at that. And she may find it rather strange that I will still look this way when she begins to turn grey and elderly.'

Sam pondered for a while at his words before nodding in agreement, 'Yes, I can see why you would not want to get married to her.'

Legolas laugh lightly, 'this is perhaps one of the strangest days I have ever had. And it is still not over.'  
'Well it will be soon. I believe we should all celebrate Legolas triumph tonight with many pints!' stated the curly haired Merry

Boromir laughed, 'This sounds like a good idea to me'

Legolas sighed, 'If we must, however I will refrain from drinking and the smoking of pipe weed. Does this mean I no longer have to dress as a man?'

Aragorn laughed,' Yes I believe so'

'Thank the Valar; I was beginning to fear that I might suddenly have the ability to grow facial hair and smell like a man.'

The elf's words brought them all to laughter lightening the mood. But the door of the room opened again, and the room fell silent as they all turned to look at the visitors. In walked Lord Borin, his long black fur cloak dragged behind him. He was followed by his supervisors and two large guards, behind them was a woman.

'Lord Borin' Gandalf stated in his low voice

He opened his arms gesturing for the fellowship to bow to him, rather reluctantly they all did.

'I am here to congratulate our winner. Where is he?'

Legolas stood up and walked over to the man. Legolas had never realized how short the man was compared to him, only managing to reach the elf's chest. He cleared his throat and began with the unnecessary pleasantries.

'Lord Borin, it is a pleasure to finally meet you' he stated politely

'The pleasure is all mine Brennan, never have I seen such skill. And from such a young boy as yourself, I understand you are only 19 years old.'

Pippin laughed, promoting Merry to nudge him to be quiet

'Yes, that is correct' responded Legolas

'Well you are a fine warrior for your age, I will be proud to call you my son' He stated proudly

Legolas and the others cringed at his words.

'Lord Borin, I do have some matters I wish to discuss. I need to release my friend from the prison, would it be possible to obtain my prize money now?'

'You may have your prize money now, but we do not release prisoners at this hour. You will have to wait until tomorrow.' Sam sighed rather loudly, making them all know of his frustration.

'Is that all you wish to discuss? As there is someone here that I wish for you to meet?'

Legolas began, 'Well yes there is, I heard you say that I am to become beth…..'

His sentence was cut short as a female figure pushed her way between the guards. She was tall, much taller than her father. But her posture was appalling, her skin was old and dry, her hair greasy and matted, her smile revealed minimal teeth which were all black. Merry and Pippin looked on in shock at the sight of the women while Lord Borin stood proudly beside her.

'This is my beautiful daughter Laurianna, your future wife.'

Legolas forced a smile through his perfect white teeth and reached for her hand to greet her. However, she turned her head, gesturing for him to kiss her cheek. Legolas swallowed and leant forward to kiss the leathery skin of her cheek. Boromir and Aragorn cringed at the awkwardness of the situation. Legolas pulled back and again smiled at her.

'It is a pleasure to meet you Brennan. I heard many of my friends talk of your handsome looks, but I never expected them to be true.' She stated rather flirtatiously

'Well, I erm, yes, you see' Legolas was never one to stammer with his words but he could not find anything to say

'It's ok, I have plenty of experience, you do not need to feel scared.' She winked

Borin broke the silence, 'my friends, I would like you all to join me for tonight's celebrations at the tavern. Enjoy tonight and celebrate and then tomorrow we can see to your friend. And Brennan, I will book a special room for you and Laurianna'

'Oh, that won't be necessary' the elf replied nervously, making all the fellowship feel a little sorry for him

'Oh nonsense, it's the least I could do. I will leave you now to you friends, please join us later for merriment, it would be rude not to!' his strong voice still echoed through the room as he left. They all looked at one another waiting for someone to speak.

'So, I guess we are going there this evening' stated Gimli

'Yes, I believe so, are you ok with that Legolas?' asked the wizard

'We do not have much choice, but please friends, as a wood elf I believe all living things besides orcs and fell creatures to be beautiful and pure but please do not let that women come anywhere near me.' he asked pleadingly.

They all laughed gently, Aragorn placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'Do not worry mellon nin, we will look after you'


	14. Dance?

The Fellowship returned to their room to freshen up after finally leaving the arena. Legolas poured water into a small wooden bowl and knelt onto his knees to look into the mirror that was positioned between the Hobbit's beds on a small table. His furrowed his brow as he looked at his appearance and sighed in disgust.

'What is wrong?' Asked Sam looking at the elf curiously

Legolas began to wash his face, 'someone could've told me how dreadful I look!'

'Mr Legolas, you look absolutely fine' Sam reassured, 'You just have dirt on your face but that is understandable after all that fighting you have been doing.'

'Typical elf, being vain' snorted Gimli

'I am not being vain Gimli, my kin just like to bathe and be clean, unlike the dwarves.' He retorted, making the hobbits gleam.

Gimli scowled at first but then his expression soon turned into one of mischief, 'Why are you so desperate to look good elf, is it so you can impress your future wife'

Boromir bit his lip to hold in his laughter at the elf's expression.

'I would be very careful with your words dwarf that is not something my kin like to joke about. We marry for love only.'

Gandalf rose, 'Please do not start quarrelling you two, Legolas is still undercover, any bickering between you both will be enough to show even the dullest man in this town of Legolas' true identity.'

The two stubbornly held each other gazes for a moment or two longer while Gandalf checked that everyone else in the room was nearly reading for the evenings proceedings. He headed towards the door.

'Is everyone ready?'

Aragorn nodded, 'Yes I think so, Legolas?'

Legolas rose and straightened his clean brown tunic and with the lowest sense of enthusiasm possible he replied. 'Yes, I am ready'

They all left together and journeyed to the inn. This inn was situated next to the huge home of Lord Borin on the outer side of town. Gandalf slowly opened the wooden door and unexpectedly found that it resembled much like the other tavern. It was crowded, it was loud, pint glasses were scattered all around and the room was filled with the smell of pipe weed, the only difference was the small space in the middle of the floor that was allocated for dancing. One by one they went inside, Legolas was the last one to walk in and immediately he sighed.

'What's wrong' asked Boromir curiously

'I cannot even begin to understand how you all find these places entertaining'

Boromir smiled, 'You will be alright once we get some drink inside you!'

'Drink?' the elf questioned rather fearfully. But it was too late; the rest of the fellowship had found a long table to sit at and were already deciding on what ale to choose. He shrugged and made his way over to his friends but was suddenly disturbed by a high pitched scream. Laurianna rushed over to the startled elf and hugged him tightly almost lifting him off the ground. Merry witnessed it and began to laugh which made the younger hobbit Pippin turn to Merry's point of interest, soon after Pippin began to giggle, everyone's attention was focused on the poor Prince of Mirkwood. Laurianna dropped Legolas down and pushed him hard against the wooden support beam and began to shower his cheeks with kisses.

Aragorn leant over to Boromir and spoke in a hushed tone, 'You know, I don't think I've ever seen anyone look as awkward as he does right now'

Boromir laughed quietly, 'Shall we go help him?'  
Aragorn smirked, 'No, he can sort this one out'

Legolas cheeks were not only now moist with her saliva but where glowing a glorious shade of red, much to the amusement of his friends and Gimli. She finally stopped the onslaught and looked into his eyes.

'I'm so excited for this evening Brennan, aren't you?'

'What is happening this evening?' Legolas replied innocently

She smiled sultrily at him, 'You and I will get to be all alone'

Legolas tried to step back but found himself hitting the wooden pillar again. He cleared his throat with a pathetic cough.

'Oh yes, that's right. It was very nice seeing you my lady, but please may you excuse me for one moment, my friends would like to discuss something with me' he replied rather awkwardly

Laurianna looked at the fellowship and smiled showing her abysmal teeth and waved at them, only Pippin wove back. 'Of course, but don't take too long'

Legolas nodded and turned around but immediately felt her strong hand smack his behind before she walked off. He stopped abruptly with a rather shocked look on his face. His only comfort was to stare at his friends in front of him who were all trying to hold in their laughter. Legolas sat down beside Aragorn at the end of the table with all that was left of his pride.

'So, what did the lovely Laurianna have to tell you Laddie' asked Gimli

'I believe she wants to bed me' he replied rather dejectedly

'Are you?' responded Merry curiously

'Of course not! That would be absurd. I am only putting up with this torment for Frodo's sake. I need to find Lord Borin tell him that I cannot marry his daughter and that I want my friend to be released.'

'I must say and I'm sure I speak on behalf of all of us here that we are grateful for all your efforts' Sam said warmly

It made Legolas smile but only for a while as Lord Borin appeared in the middle of the cleared floor with his daughter by his side. He motioned Legolas to come over, but he pretended that he did not see. So instead in his strong baritone voice, Borin spoke to the patrons.

'I hope you are all having a merry time! I believe some music and dance is in order and I think it is only fair that our winner and my soon to be son in law and heir to this kingdom has the first dance with my daughter!' Everyone cheered but Legolas turned straight to Aragorn.

'Aragorn, I will not dance with her!'

Gandalf interjected, 'I'm afraid you don't have much choice'

'Yes, but I am a 'man' now and from what I understand and have seen, is that men cannot and won't dance'

Aragorn laughed, 'This is true mellon nin, but from what I understand, is that elves can and do dance, so off you go.'

Legolas gave Aragorn a look that could kill but he had no choice, he reluctantly stood up and walked to the floor and took Laurianna into a strong hold and led her through the dance.  
'You know he is quite good at dancing' stated Pippin  
'He is an elf Pippin and a prince, I'm sure he has had many dances with many maidens but perhaps not one that looks quite like this.' Responded Sam

Despite being very comfortable with being able to dance, Legolas was finding the growing intimacy of the slow dance extremely unbearable. Legolas was trying to find every possible excuse to stop dancing, then as if the Valar had heard his cries the song ended and he let go of his hold, she looked into his eyes and then abruptly yawned.

'Oh, I do apologize I fear I am feeling rather tired and may retire to my bedroom. You will join me later won't you?'

Legolas smiled at his luck, 'Oh yes, yes of course I will. Good night my lady' He politely kissed her hand before turning back to his table. But his smiled dropped as he saw Lord Borin distributing many pints of ale on the table before finally seating himself beside Gandalf, Legolas knew that the time of drinking with Lord Borin was about to come, he calmly breathed out and walked forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the abrupt ending but i had to split the chapter in two.


	15. Pints

'Ahhhhhh, there you are my son, come sit down'

Legolas looked doubtfully at Lord Borin before turning his gaze to Aragorn as he approached the table but the ranger's gentle nod of his head was enough to encourage him to sit down between the two. Borin put his large heavy arm around Legolas and shook him around with his drunken enthusiasm.

'So how was your dance with my daughter?' he asked excitedly

'It was very pleasant thank you'

'Good ! Now explain to me boy why you have no drink' he remarked in a light -hearted manner

'Oh well you see…' he began rather panicked

'I will get you plenty of ale' roared Borin, 'and plenty for your friends'

Gimli and the hobbits cheered with delight. Before they knew it, Borin's servants arrived at the table each with a pint of ale in their hands before placing it down on the table. All the fellowship aside from Legolas picked up the pint and raised it in the air in accordance with Lord Borin's toast. Gandalf glared at the elf, his eyes were ice cold, slowly Legolas grasped the pint a lifted it into the air, maintaining the wizard's eye contact.

'Now let's us drink and be merry!' the large man exclaimed

The pint mugs clashed together followed by a silence as the fellowship and Lord Borin began to down their drinks. Legolas watched on while still holding his pint and tactfully lowered it down when the others did. But Lord Borin did not full for this move; his eyes peered at the full pint and then turned to Legolas. When Legolas met his gaze he noticed the man's brow furrow in offence and soon felt a hard kick under the table from Aragorn. Legolas smiled through gritted teeth and nodded before staring at the pint held in his hand. He swallowed hard and raised the drink to his mouth; The fellowship eagerly watched as the normally virtuous elf looked at the pint, he sighed deeply and downed the pint as fast as he could. He slammed the glass hard to the table and grimaced at the taste, Aragorn and Gandalf smiled at Legolas' effort while Borin slapped his back in achievement making Legolas feel even more nauseated.

'That a boy! Care for another?' he asked knowing full well that Legolas didn't have any choice

Legolas wiped his mouth with his hand and coughed loudly as his body began to take in the alcoholic beverage, 'I think that is enough for me thank you'

'Nonsense! Your friends here are on their second pint, here you go.' He replied pushing another ale under the elf's eyes. Legolas looked around the table, his friends were not watching him, they were having their own conversations, and even Aragorn beside him was conversing with the man of Gondor. It left Legolas with the deep sense of fear that for the time being he would be subjected to Lord Borin's company and his persistent attempts of making him down pint after pint. His eyes looked down at the drink again, he could still taste the bitterness of the drink in his mouth, but the chanting in his ear from the large man was far worse than the taste, maybe if he drank it he thought, this man would stop chanting and defer from talking about his arranged marriage. With that scary notion ,the ale was finished within a flash and a successful empty stein smashed down against the wooden top. Borin smiled delightedly at the undercover elf.

'Oh this is going to get fun, we need more, more I say!'

Legolas sighed, he knew the only way to keep this man happy was to drink. He rubbed his forehead with his smooth fingers, 'Yes, I guess we do need more' he answered under his breath.

One pint after another after another was consumed and soon there was no room left for any further empty steins. Borin belched loudly across the table; it was so loud it stopped all the separate conversations that were happening on the table and soon all eyes turned on the Lord who did nothing but laugh. He turned to his left and placed his hand on Pippin who seemed very happy in his current setting and stated in somewhat of a proud tone, 'My friends, I must go relieve myself, I will return with some more goodies for you all!' He stood up as best he could, and walked away from the table in a drunken stagger. The fellowship turned their gaze to Legolas who was currently holding his head in his hands.

'Legolas are you ok?' asked the Maia

Legolas looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and looked tired. They all looked on rather shocked at the elf's appearance.

'Legolas how much did you drink?' questioned the ranger who was confused as to whether he should laugh or be concerned

'I counted 12, I am not drunk if that is what you are asking. My eyes are merely sore due to the hideous smoke that you beings seem to love'

'Well maybe we should tone down this drinking, we must be ready early tomorrow to get Frodo' Gandalf said in a rather more serious tone

'I will carry on drinking Gandalf, I will be fine, but our elf here needs to sort out this wife situation’ added Gimli wiping the froth from his beard.

'I will tell him I cannot marry his daughter when he returns'

'Well you better be ready with something to say because he is returning now' stated Merry quickly

Borin stumbled back to the table, his broad smile still beaming, as he sat he placed a large box onto the table, they all looked at it intently.

'Excuse me sir, what is that?' asked Sam inquisitively

'This, my little halfing, is my pride and joy and I am willing to share it all with you' He pulled out a large bag of what seemed to be pipe weed. The hobbits’ faces lit up with utter joy, Aragorn and Boromir looked impressed and Gimli and Gandalf had already pulled their pipes out onto the table. However, Legolas sat there, his posture in the most un-elf like manner slumped leaning on the table as he looked at everyone's delight. Surely this man would not force him to smoke pipe weed, surely his friends would not force him to smoke this foe of the elves. Without another thought, he reached for Aragorn's drink and downed the lot.


	16. Smoke

''This is the finest pipe weed the whole of middle earth has to offer, enjoy it!' Borin stated rather exuberantly

Borin, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin and Gimli did not ponder on lighting up their pipes. They all inhaled deeply and released it back out with satisfied grins on their faces. Pippin looked at Aragorn and Boromir's faces and gestured to the pipes.

''It's good, try it!''

The two men looked at each other and nodded. Together they lit their pipes and inhaled exploring the many flavours. Boromir coughed lightly as he exhaled the smoke as he was not usually a smoker of pipe weed but even he appreciated the taste.

'You like it?' Asked Borin to the men

'Yes, it is very good, thank you' replied Aragorn politely

Borin turned to face Legolas yet again. The elf was sitting very uncomfortably amongst the smoke-filled table. His frown was enough to show the Fellowship that he was not enjoying the smoke and that the large quantity of potent ale he had consumed was starting to affect his strong elvish blood. Never the less, Borin again pestered Legolas into why he was not enjoying the pipe weed.

'Is there something wrong boy?' he asked curiously

'No, there is nothing wrong, I just, I do not smoke' replied Legolas waving smoke away from his face with his hand

'Have you ever smoked before?' he added sternly. His tone stopped all conversation from the others as they turned to watch

Legolas looked at the pipe and back at the man, 'No, I have not. It was not a habit I was accustomed too while growing up'  
Borin looked at him in shock and handed him his lit pipe which Legolas reluctantly took. 'Try it my boy, see if you like it or not'

Legolas smiled politely, 'I can assure you I will not like it'

Borin's face turned sour, 'Try it, or you will not see your friend'

All the Fellowship's faces scowled at his words. Sam was ready to pounce but Gimli held a firm grasp on the determined Hobbit's tunic. Legolas' eyes scanned his friend's reactions, hate filled their eyes. He turned his gaze back to Borin who smirked at him.

'I will find it very offensive if you do not try it'

'Very well' Legolas replied bluntly

Aragorn turned to the elf with a concerned look and whispered quietly knowing that Legolas would be able to hear perfectly.

'You do not have to do this my friend'

'I must' Legolas hushed

Aragorn was not the only member of their group to know that the one thing that elves despise more than orcs is the smoking of pipe weed. It made them sick, not only by the fact that innocent trees and plants were killed for the purpose but the fact the smoke corrupted the bodies which Ilúvatar had all blessed them with. His friends looked on concerned as Legolas eyed the burning pipe. Slowly he placed the pipe into his mouth.

'Inhale slowly' instructed Aragorn quietly

Legolas inhaled the smoke and immediately his stomach churned, and nausea hit him. He felt the smoke run down his throat, through his oesophagus and into his lungs. He held the smoke there for a few moments before Aragorn again subtly instructed him to exhale slowly. Legolas did so, but his face was looking a little worse for ware, his normally pale skin looked more like the moonlight. He leant over the table and coughed abruptly while Aragorn's hand patted his back. Borin began to laugh.

'I think he enjoyed it' he chuckled

Legolas sat back up rubbing his head with his hand. The Hobbits and Boromir looked startled when they saw Legolas about to heave but the Prince leant out his arm and grabbed the Gondorian's drink and completely downed more of the potent ale into his normally pure and virtuous system. He slammed the empty drink down hard onto the table and took a huge gasp of air, trying to take in the clean air, which was now rare in the area he was sitting in. He closed his eyes to try and retain his composure, but this was hard with Borin's ramblings.

'Well you can certainly hold you drink boy, but your skill with pipe weed will need to be improved on, I will not have any grandchildren of mine being unable to hold his pipe weed.' He exclaimed

Legolas' fist slammed down onto the table with brute force, startling everyone around him. His bloodshot eyes focused directly into the black pupils of the man.

'I will not marry your daughter' he shouted. Never had any of the Fellowship seen Legolas, or any other elf shout with such furiousness.

Borin's eyes widened, 'excuse me?'

Legolas realizing his mistake quickly toned down his aggression.

'Forgive me, for this ale has not made me myself. Your daughter is very beautiful….' Pippin laughed but the hard elbow that Merry jabbed him soon stop his giggling, '….but I cannot marry her. I am a traveller I have no home, I have no money, I am not worthy of your good tidings or your daughters love'

Lord Borin looked at him with utter rage, 'You disrespect me, in my own kingdom?'  
'No, I do not wish to disrespect you. Your daughter deserves a worthy man, not a young inexperienced boy! Please, after tomorrow I must leave these lands, I have to travel far.'

There was a tense silence. Everyone looked at everyone else for comfort, but it was no use. Borin's face was lowered to the ground as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He let out a huge sigh.

'I understand. I am glad you have told me this. I feel offended but there is not point of the two of you being courted if you cannot stay to take care of her.'

'it's not like I'm an elven prince or anything' Legolas whispered before taking yet another sip of an almost empty pint of Ale.

Borin continued, 'however due to this, I will not be able to release your friend'

Sam shot up and demanded loudly, 'Why not! Our friend here won the money for his release fair and square, you must release our friend now!'

Gandalf motioned the bold hobbit to sit down as he leant forward the Lord, 'Do you not think that idea is folly? Brennan not being suitable to marrying your daughter is not an acceptable reason for not releasing our friend when we have sufficient funds.'

'Well last time I checked old man, I was the lord of this town, not you, I can do whatever I want!' he replied spitefully

As before, a tense silence filled the room. Only Lord Borin felt comfortable enough to take a puff of his pipe and a sip of his pint. Gimli opened his mouth as if to speak but shrugged of his effort and closed his mouth again knowing that whatever he would say would be no use. But soon the gentle voice of Legolas soothed the angered emotions of his friends.

'When I was a younger, I travelled to the realm of Mirkwood, have you been?' he asked Borin. The fellowship looked on curiously as to where Legolas was taking his story.

'No I haven't, in fact I've never seen an elf' the man replied coldly

'Well, my father and I journeyed further into the dark forests and soon we were captured by the elves. They imprisoned us in the King's dungeons for many days, but one day we managed to escape. And that was not all….'

Legolas pulled out a beautiful elven dagger from his boot

'…I stole this from the King. It is an elven dagger, it originally was owned by the powerful elf Oropher until he perished at the war of the last alliance. It was passed down and soon was given to the King's son. It is a very old blade, forged in the First Age and it is incrusted with the royal family jewel of Mirkwood.' Legolas handed the blade to Lord Borin.

'What does this mean?' he pointed at the markings

'That is the initials of the King's Son in Sindarin. This dagger is worth more than the entire value of this kingdom. If I give you this…' he paused as he felt his heart sink, '…will you release my friend'

Lord Borin studied the dagger and smiled, 'Yes, yes I will'

They all sighed with relief, but Legolas held back his sadness with another gulp of ale. His friend's watched as sorrow marked the elf's face. Lord Borin placed the dagger delicately in his belt and rose.

'Excuse me, I must relieve myself again' his chuckle echoed through the tavern. Once he left, the friends huddled closer together.

'Legolas are you ok?' asked Merry sympathetically

'I cannot believe I just did that. That blade was my grandfather's! it is over 5000 years old.' He shook his head to curse himself, but it did not help, he began to breathe faster and grabbed every full pint of ale on the table and began to drink them with quick speed.

'I'm drinking' he took a huge gulp

'I have now smoked' he took another huge gulp

'and I just gave away my family's dagger to a rude, overweight man' he finished the pint in record time.

Aragorn placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, 'Relax my friend, and pace yourself with this drinking, how many have you had?'

'Over twenty'

Pippin looked shocked, 'TWENTY! Are you not drunk?'

'Little Hobbitt, elves do not get drunk' and without any moment in between he hiccupped loudly, shocking everyone at the table. Legolas slumped forward and hiccupped again.

'What is happening to me? My father is going to kill me!'

With that, they laughed.


	17. We should leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, pre-warning you all….this chapter has some risqué moments, so if you are cool with that, fantastic, if not well im sorry, it's nothing explicit, you'll see what I mean, enjoy!

Legolas when was the last time you ate?' asked the concerned ranger

'Perhaps this morning, or perhaps last night, I'm afraid I cannot recall quite as well as I'd like too'

'Mellon nin you must eat, you have been fighting all day, no wander this ale is effecting you'

'effecting me! This ale is not effecting me Aragorn'

'Legolas for the past 20 minutes you have been retelling your life story to us all!'

'And I was rather enjoying it!' shouted Pippin

'See Aragorn, they were enjoying my story' he replied with a pleased smirk

'Carry on Legolas, you were telling us about the day you stole your father's elk' shouted Pippin again merrily

Aragorn pulled his chair closer to the table and moved the ale from the elf

'What are you doing Aragorn?' he questioned

'You have had far too many, myself and Boromir can only handle 5 you've now had over 20'  
'Yes, but I am not a mortal am I. I do not feel the effects of the weather, the cold or alcohol'

'I don't like you when you drink, you are more stubborn' smiled Aragorn  
Legolas mirrored Aragorn's smile, 'I am celebrating many things; the fact I am still alive, that I do not have to worry about becoming a husband and that Frodo will now be released.’

Gandalf cleared his throat 'I will also make us raise our glasses for our dear elf. He has battled against dragons, broken his bones and has donated a valuable possession to Frodo's release, let us all say thanks'

Aragorn glared at the wizard, trying to discourage Gandalf from making Legolas drink anymore but Gandalf smiled and winked back at the ranger. The group drank their drinks and crashed them down onto the table in sync but as they raised their gaze up again, they all noticed that Lord Borin was back. He stumbled his way back in between Legolas and Aragorn.

'I'm sorry I took so long but I was catching up with a few friends, how are we all?'

'We are all very well laddie' answered Gimli raising his pint in thanks

Borin smiled, 'This is good news. Forgive me for I have not even asked any of you if you have been enjoying your stay here'

'Oh yes sir, it has been very pleasant, particularly your ale' Merry replied enthusiastically  
'Good, this is very nice to hear indeed. It is common knowledge that Longford provide the best hospitality as well as women. Indeed, we are famous for having the fairest of all maidens.'

Legolas rolled his eyes with disbelief while Borin continued

'So, are all of you married? Because if you are not, there are plenty of single women available for you all two feast your eyes on.'

Fear swept through the Fellowships eyes and altogether they replied

'Yes! Yes, we are all married'

Borin nodded, 'Ah this is nice to hear, you all seem like noble men, I'm sure your wives are very lucky indeed.'

Gimli and Boromir slowly let out the breath they were holding in and smiled lightly with relief. Legolas went to take another sip of his drink as Borin turned in his seat to him.

'So, tell me Brennan, have you ever laid down with a woman before?'  
Legolas choked on the liquid, and began to sputter and cough loudly. The Hobbits, wizard, two men and dwarf stared at both Legolas and Lord Borin with shocked and open-mouthed expressions, not quite believing what they had just heard. Borin raised his eyebrows waiting for Legolas' response. He placed the drink down and blushed a deep shade of red as he looked at the man.

'I erm, well, you see, it's funny because, it is hard to…' the more he tried to come to terms with an answer the redder his smooth elven complexion became and the more his friend's expressions grew broader.

Borin smiled sympathetically, 'It is ok. You do not need to feel ashamed that you have never experienced a woman, not all boys your age have. Fear not Brennan for I will help you.' Borin rose and nodded in goodbye before leaving the table yet again. Legolas’ startled eyes were looking at the faces of his friends.

'What? What did he say? He will help me?' he said rather frantically

'You got to hand it to him, he does have a knack of tormenting you' laughed Boromir

'Is it normal for men to ask that of one another?' Legolas asked the two men

'Men banter about such things, but never ask so directly' the Gondorian answered

Legolas was feeling rather flustered and still felt rather embarrassed, 'You see my kin do not talk of such things, we are conserved creatures. Do not get me wrong, they are many beautiful elleths in my father's kingdom and with myself being a prince I do…..''

Gandalf cut his sentence short, 'It is ok Legolas, you do not need to feel ashamed. He is a rude man and you are one of the blessed firstborn you do not lower yourself to his standards.'

'But still Mithrandir.' He shook his head, 'I think we should retire to our rooms, I have had enough of this tavern and alas I must admit, this ale has begun to affect me'

Aragorn smiled, 'I knew it'

Gandalf began to rise hoping to prompt the others to join but his efforts where stopped when a female voice aired across the table.

'Where is Brennan?' she asked softly

They all looked up at the owner of the voice. There stood in front of them a beautiful young woman with long brown wavy hair. She wore a plain white dress but her small tight revealing corset left little to the imagination. Her blue eyes targeted Legolas and she immediately smiled and slowly walked over to him. Boromir and the hobbits gawped at the women as she walked past, taken by her beauty. She reached Legolas and softly stroked his hair, he looked down at the table, not quite sure on what to do or say. She bent down and whispered into his ear.

'Do not be afraid Brennan, I am Isabella' she leant back up and ran her hand down his jaw. Legolas fired a confused look at Aragorn who shrugged and raised his eyebrows back at him in equal confusion. Then before he could think any further, the young women mounted herself upon Legolas' lap, her bosom right in the elf's face. He tried to lean back but the wall behind him prevented this, he was unsure where exactly to place his hands, so he awkwardly let his arms dangle limply against the chair but as soon as she noticed this she grabbed them and placed them firmly on her hips. Aragorn leant over to Boromir and whispered

'You know when I said I'd never seen anyone look more uncomfortable, I think this beats it.'  
'I agree' Boromir concurred

Isabella smiled at Legolas, 'You are so handsome, I will treat you well tonight'

'That really isn't necessary, I'm quite happy with my friends this evening'

She frowned with sadness, 'Do you not think I am pretty?'

'Oh no it is not that, I just, you know, i….' Legolas was hoping one of his friends would pitch in to help but they all seemed too engrossed in the drama appearing in front of them. Isabella placed her finger on Legolas' lips to quieten him.

'Forget your friends tonight; Lord Borin wants me to make you happy.' She leant forward drawing closer to his lips, he tried desperately to lean his head away but she tactfully put her hand behind his head and drew him in. Their lips connected but Legolas' eyes were wide open; his face was frowning with various emotions. But then she turned her head sideways and intensified the kiss making his mouth open for her and with that his eyes closed, and his head tilted in response. For the second moment in a short space of time the rest of the Fellowship looked on completely in shock, their mouths hanging to the floor with disbelief. Isabella pulled back from the long intense kiss but held down tightly on Legolas' lower lip with her teeth and pulled it out in a seductive manner before letting go. She smiled at him and promptly jumped off his lap, she walked from the table and turned back for a moment.

'I'll see you later tonight Brennan' she winked, turned and walked away

All eyes fell on Legolas who was sitting motionless in his chair, his mouth slightly opened, his lips slightly moist. His eyes were fixed in a strong stare into the distance of the room. Aragorn finally broke the silence.

'Legolas?...Legolas?'

There was no answer.

'Is he alright?' asked Sam

The dwarf laughed, 'He is clearly overwhelmed. I would've thought he would've been used to whores seeing as his father sleeps with many'

'Gimli, do not insult him!' shouted Gandalf

Boromir tried to rouse the occupied mind of Legolas, 'Legolas? What is wrong?'  
At last Legolas turned his head to face his friends but his expression was all the same. Again, Aragorn spoke.  
'Legolas speak to us, what is wrong?'  
Legolas frowned in horror and started to breathe quickly as realization of what he had done hit him, 'Oh my! I just kissed a whore! What has become of me!' He began to rant in his native tongue  
Aragorn gave Gandalf a concerned look. The wizard sighed and stood up and walked to where Legolas was sitting and knelt beside him, 'I think it is best if we leave, we all need sleep, especially you Legolas.'  
They all nodded their heads in agreement.


	18. Salted Pork

Gandalf took a step away from the table and held his staff tightly, 'Come on then everyone, it is best if we leave'

'Can we finish the rest of our drinks' asked Merry innocently

Gandalf raised his eyebrows, 'No master Brandybuck, we have all been drinking far too long this evening. We must all be ready to rise early to retrieve our ring bearer'

Merry huffed with disappointment before downing the rest of his drink and standing with the other hobbits ready to leave. In fact, everyone was now standing ready to leave apart from Legolas who still seemed to be in shock from his actions with Isabella. Aragorn looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

'Mellon nin, Lle desiel?' – My friend, are you ready?

There was no reply. Aragorn looked at Gandalf who slightly nodded his head to encourage the ranger to usher the elf quicker. Aragorn's gaze turned once more to the elf.

'Uuma dela Legolas' – Don't worry Legolas

Legolas looked up at the ranger with his bright blue eyes widened,

'Aragorn, Amin caele beika sereg' – Aragorn, I have had too much ale.

Aragorn laughed, the hobbits all looked rather confused, Pippin nudged Sam

'What are they saying?'

'I don't know Pippin, you know I don't speak Elvish'  
Legolas sighed, 'Amin anta kaim' – I need to sleep

The elvish Prince mustered his remaining energy as he stood up from the table. He smiled sweetly at the Fellowship, acknowledging them all one by one.

'I am glad to of met you all' he added to his kind slightly drunk expression. They smiled in return, but the wizard rolled his eyes at Legolas.

'Come along Legolas, we haven't got all night' Gandalf prompted

Legolas removed his hands from the table that he was leaning on and began to walk. The others turned and had begun their journey to the door, but they were somehow cut short by the rather loud sound of destruction happening behind them. They all turned to see what the source of this sound was. Legolas had taken his weight off the table and began to walk:

First Step, no problem

Second step, slight wobble

Third step, slight lean to the right

Fourth step, greater lean to the right

Fifth step, both arms flailing to the left to counterbalance the lean to the right, eyes blurry.

Sixth step, overbearing lean to the right and blurry vision resulted in tripping over numerous chairs.

The Fellowship saw the aftermath; the elegant, graceful, light elf that has impeccable balance was now scrambling up from vast array of fallen chairs.  
'What sorcery is this!' exclaimed the elf who was now finding it very hard to gain his composure and balance.

Gimli, Merry and Pippin burst out laughing which quickly received a stern look from Gandalf. Even Aragorn and Boromir stood and watched with stifled laughs. But Aragorn soon walked over and gave Legolas a helping hand back onto his feet.

'There you go Legolas, take it easy'

'Does ale do this to you?'

'I am afraid so, and it seems with the quantity that you have drunk and with the little rest and food you have had, even elves can feel the effects. 'he replied smiling

'It seems that way. I do believe I have regained my balance now.' Stated Legolas straightening up his tunic

Eventually they left the tavern and were greeted with a pleasant night sky and a gentle breeze.

'The stars look so bright here!' stated Sam pointing up to the sky

'Oh, look even better, they are still serving food at that food stall over there' Pippin added with equal enthusiasm

'Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea' added Gimli with an excited glint in his eye

'What do they have?' Boromir asked inquisitively

'I don't know, the sign is too far away and the writing too small.' Responded Merry  
'It says dried meats and salted pork' answered Legolas

Merry smiled at the elf, 'It must be so useful having good eyesight'

The Fellowship were still converging outside the tavern, debating whether they should indulge in some late-night food. For the hobbits and Gimli, it was a no brainer, Boromir and Aragorn were certainly more interested after Legolas had muttered 'salted pork' and as for Legolas, he was content along with Gandalf with just watching the proceedings. After a lengthy discussion, the group made their way over to the food stall, much to the delight of Merry and Pippin.

'You all stay here; Gimli and I will get this' said Boromir

The two walked over to the stall and soon returned to the group with armfuls of salted pork.

'We got enough for everyone' Gimli said excitedly

Gandalf and Legolas looked at one another but shrugged, it won't harm anyone to try a little they thought. They sat down on the grass together and began to eat;

'You know I can't help feel a little mean enjoying this knowing that Mr Frodo is still locked away' said Sam munching on the meat

'He is strong Sam, do not fear, we shall see him tomorrow' replied Aragorn

Sam smiled, 'Yeah I guess we will. It's a shame he won't be able to have any of this tasty pork'

'Perhaps he could have some of Legolas' 'added Boromir looking in the direction of the elf who was studying the meat with great intent.

'I am not accustomed to eating salted pork, I do not want to make the effects of the ale worse on my body.'

'Give it a try'

Legolas looked Boromir for a few moments and considered his words, then he smiled, ' I shall' He tore a strip off the meat of the bone and chewed politely and then swallowed

'Well?' said Pippin waiting curiously for the answer

Legolas nodded, 'It's not bad, perhaps I should tell my father to start hunting pig rather than deer'

'Oh no!'

All the Fellowships eyes turned to Aragorn. He looked scared

'What? What is it?' asked Gandalf hastily

'Legolas, you have company!'

Legolas turned his head around and saw Laurianna quickly approaching. His eyes widened with fear.

'Oh no not her again, do you think she has seen me? do you think I have time to hide?' he asked rather panicked

Laurianna's voice raged across the air

'Brennan! Come here now!'

Gimli held back a laughed, 'No master elf, I think she saw you'

Legolas stood up and turned to meet the raged women.

'Hello Laurianna, what a lovely surprise to meet you on this fine evening'

'YOU! My father just told me that you do not wish to marry me!' she screamed

Aragorn covered his mouth with his hand to conceal his broad smile

'It is not that I do not wish to marry you, it is simply that I cannot' he replied softly

'You cannot!? YOU CANNOT?' she bellowed, raged filled her eyes, Legolas took a step back as she grabbed hold of the pork he was holding. She violently tore pieces of the meat off and began to throw it at Legolas, it was rather an amusing sight to the others

Legolas started dodging the flying pieces of meat as she carried on ranting, 'Just because you are a pretty boy does not mean you cannot marry me! That is absurd, I am beautiful, and you know it!'

The meat had all but gone and all that was left was the bone which she quickly threw at Legolas head making a satisfying noise.

Legolas rubbed his head slowly, 'I am sorry Laurianna I did not mean to offend you, for I will regret being harsh with you once this ale has stopped affecting my body.'

She growled loudly with anger and slapped him hard against his cheek. He looked utterly shocked; he had never been slapped by a woman before. The faces of the fellowship mirrored Legolas. He moved the hand that was rubbing his head to his burning cheek. She stepped forward and looked at him square on and in a hushed threatening tone she spoke;

'I'd keep a close eye on your friends tomorrow, it would be a mighty shame if something happened to him' Legolas scowled in anger and confusion as she walked away. He thought about her words for a while before Aragorn's voice broke his trail of thought.

'Legolas are you ok?'

He turned back to his friends, his hand still on his cheek 'My skin is burning'

Boromir laughed, 'I take it you have never been slapped by a woman before?'

Legolas looked questioningly at the man, 'Why, how many have you been slapped by?

Boromir smiled, 'Too many my dear elf. Is everyone ready to go back to our rooms?'

Gandalf rose from the ground, 'Good thinking Boromir, come on everyone, you can bring the food with you!' he said in his commanding voice

Once again, they all stood up and walked together back to the inn where they were staying. They made their way up the stairs, until they came to the third level. The corridor was quite narrow, so they walked in a line until they reached the end room. Gandalf opened the door with the others following but they all soon came to an abrupt stop. All their mouths dropped opened at the sight of Isabella laying on one of the beds wearing what appeared to be the smallest dress in Middle Earth.  
'I'm here for Brennan, we have a room booked next door'  
Legolas' heart sank as he swallowed hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe this scene was a little ridiculous, but it was fun writing it.


	19. Let's talk

Isabella looked at the male faces in front of her, each expressing their own individual take on the term 'shocked'. Gandalf looked the most displeased, closely followed by Aragorn. Gimli and the Hobbits gawped in amazed shock at the women, taking in what the human race had to offer compared to their own females. Boromir being accustomed to maiden company on a regular basis was rather enjoying the very minimally clad female laying in front of him, his smirk of enjoyment was not easily hidden. Legolas however was somewhat of the reverse of Boromir’s reaction. He stood next to the Gondorian, his pale face seemed even whiter and his furrowed brow showed signs of fear and also nausea, the thought of having to make contact with the women again, despite being very beautiful made him feel nervous and sick to the core. Along with Boromir, he did not try to hide his emotions, making Isabella frown with confusion.

''Is there something the matter?'' she openly questioned to them all

Gandalf took no time in addressing the matter, 'Would it be possible for you to leave us in private for a few moments, perhaps you could wait in the other room you have?'

Isabella raised her eyebrows in dissatisfaction before getting up off the bed and reaching for her silk robe. She stormed in front of the wizard and met his eye.

'You best not take too long old man. For Lord Borin said, if I am not left satisfied by your friend, you will not see, hmmm what was his name, oh yes, you will not see Frodo' She turned to Legolas and winked, 'I'll see you soon'

She left the room leaving them to themselves, but no one was ready to speak, the only sound was the huffing and puffing of Gandalf as he tried to think. The hobbits sat down on the bed, the two men on the other, Gimli placed himself down on the seat by the window leaving Gandalf to pace up and down in a hastily manner across the room and for Legolas to lean awkwardly against the wall. Gimli took out his pipe and lit it up and began to puff on it, he eyes stared at the elf.

'You know, all of this could've had avoided'

Legolas stared angrily at Gimli, 'and how may it have been avoided'

Gimli straightened himself up in his seat, 'Well, it's simple you could've just married his daughter'  
Legolas' eyes widened in rage, 'marry his daughter? You are quick to curse the elves, dwarf, but you clearly know nothing of my kin if you think I would happily marry a mortal under such quick circumstances.'

'But I do recall you kissing the women who you previously called a whore, is that not true' Gimli smirked

Legolas breathed deeply to supress his rage, 'From what I recall it was not Gimli son of Gloin who was asked to take part in the tournament to free Frodo, I suggest you keep quiet.'

Gimli rose, 'Are you threatening me?'

Aragorn rose, 'You two please! We have no time for this quarrelling; we need to think of a plan.'

Boromir rubbed his head in thought and slowly looked up to Legolas who had now placed himself by the wall again.

'Is there no chance you will do this Legolas' Boromir asked politely

Legolas' blue eyes had never looked more innocent, 'I am an elf, Boromir. We believe in love, not temptation. I have done much this day; I have even drunk for the benefit for Frodo, but this, this I cannot do.'

Boromir nodded his head respectfully

Gimli frowned in disapproval, 'I guess you are not like your father after all, he would quite easily of lain down with that woman'

Sam, Merry and Pippin cringed at the dwarf's words and Aragorn and Gandalf placed their head in their hands at the foolishness of Gimli. Legolas' face was completely emotionless as he stared at the dwarf, but everyone could see beneath the surface the burning rage that built up inside. Legolas stepped forward closer to the dwarf.  
'It would be wise of you not to speak of my father in that manner again. For he is very old and very wise.'

Gimli titled his head, 'he may be old and wise but what good has he ever done apart from imprisoning innocent passer-by's.'

Legolas' eyes filled with utter disbelief and anger, 'What has he done!?' he responded with a louder tone

Aragorn walked over to Legolas and placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him, but Legolas was not having it, Gimli stepped forward to face on the elf's wrath.

'My father is 6000 years old, he has fought in countless wars and battles, he fought with men during the War of the Last Alliance, he fought in front of the Black Gates of Mordor. He watched my grandfather Oropher, the then King of Mirkwood die with his men fighting the black armies for the freedom of all creatures of Middle Earth, including the Dwarves. For thousands of years he has watched his home turn to darkness, for thousands of years he has fought Sauron's armies to protect his people. I would be wise dwarf to stay quiet, for I can be a formidable foe.'

The tension could be cut with a knife, but this did not stop Gimli from raising his axe in an attempt to threaten the elf. But for Gandalf, enough was enough, the Wizard rose and placed his staff between the two.

'STOP THIS MADNESS!' you fools are both as stubborn as each other. Gimli do not speak ill of Legolas' family and Legolas settle down and calm yourself.'

Legolas and Gimli glared at each other before finally breaking apart, the dwarf sat back down and took a puff of his pipe, Legolas this time sat on the bed with the Hobbits who looked at him in amazement.

Pippin leant forward to the elf, 'Is your father really 6000 years old?'

For the first time since arriving back to their room Legolas smiled, 'Yes, yes he is'

Sam looked amazed, 'That's incredible'

Merry nodded in agreement, 'My father is not even 100!'

''Alright Hobbits calm down, we have more pressing matters to deal with'' commanded Gandalf

'Can one of you not see to her' asked Legolas

Aragorn furrowed his brow, 'What do you mean?'

'Aside from Gandalf all of you here are accustomed to that sort of temptation, I mean no offence by this, what I mean to say is, you can get those forms of temptation, no I'm sorry I do not mean to accuse you of having…'

'It's fine Legolas, we know what you mean' interrupted Aragorn

'Well then perhaps one of you can spend time with her' Legolas asked awkwardly

'Well I would happily do it, but I think she wants you' replied Boromir

Legolas sighed, ' I know. Rhach bo nin amarth faeg' *

'What does that mean?' asked Pippin curiously

Legolas looked down to the floor and sighed again, 'a curse on my poor fate'

'Oh no Mr Legolas, don't be like that, we will sort this out for you' assured Sam  
'But how?' questioned Merry, 'We have all agreed that none of us are willing to go see her'

There was a silence as everyone thought before finally Legolas spoke up

'I will go and speak to her.'

'What?' questioned Aragorn

'I will tell her the situation; I can see the type of person she is.'

'And what will you tell her' added Gandalf

'I do not know yet. I will pray that the Valar will help me' he replied while wincing in pain

'Mellon nin, what is wrong?'

'My head is hurting Estel, is this normal?'

Boromir and Aragorn laughed, 'Yes Legolas, it is the alcohol' they said in unison

He shook his head to clear the dizziness that started to affect him as he stood steadily, 'I will go speak with her. See if I can sort out this situation.'

'Do you need help?' asked Aragorn questioning the elf's rather unbalanced walk to the door

'No, I am fine thank you. I pray I will return quickly and in one piece. For I am ashamed to admit, that this encounter fills me with more fear that battling against a hoard of orcs'  
Even Gandalf smiled at the rather slurred speech of Legolas who had now closed the door behind him. All they could do now, was wait


	20. Nerves

The door closed. Silence filled the room as the Fellowship's eyes darted from one another to make someone speak, everyone's attempts were failing but Pippin's ignorance to the situation became the saving grace for the growing awkwardness building with the other members of the party. Pippin walked to a small table by the window disrupting the trail of thought of everyone's mind. Eyes followed the young hobbit as he picked up a glass from the small table and then wandered to the wall separating them from Legolas who was next door. Pippin held up the glass to the wall and placed his ear on it, to hear what was happening next door.

'Pippin what are you doing' Merry asked in a hushed tone

Pippin replied with a concentrated look as he heard what was happening next door, 'I'm listening to hear the action, he is knocking on the door'

Gimli laughed 'Ha! I will join you laddie, I wouldn't miss hearing the elf get out of this situation for the world!'

Boromir laughed at Gimli's enthusiasm to join Pippin and soon found himself pressing his ear against the wall, 'Oh, she is opening the door'

'Right that's it, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to hear this too' a defeated Sam said rushing to the wall

A few moments later, seven ears were propped up against the wall to hear the events taking place next door.  
….  
Legolas stood in front of the door, his hand hovering ready to knock. He clenched his teeth hard resisting the need to knock at the door. He had no idea how he was going to get out of the situation; he had no idea what was going to happen, how he wished he was gifted with foresight. His stomach suddenly churned, and nausea hit him, he found himself bending over quickly to supress it. It subsided as he regained his posture slowly, putting the nausea down to nerves. Nerves he thought, he never got nerves, he had fought countless wars and battles yet the thought of confronting this woman was more nerve racking than any other fell creature he has faced. But it was no use pondering of what was going to happen, he needed to get this over and done with. The hovering hand soon clenched hard and struck the door with three strong knocks.  
Then he waited  
The door handle turned and slowly the door opened revealing the scantily clad Isabella. Legolas' eyes widened at the sight of the young women's bare skin, she was not an elleth but he got not deny the fact that she was very beautiful, her skin glowed, her hair shined brightly and her lips looked so soft that….

He shook his head to stop his trail of thoughts, wandering why on Middle Earth he was thinking like that.

'There you are Brennan, I was thinking you were not going to come at all' she said in a gentle polite voice.

He smiled back at her, 'I said I would come and I am here'

'Good, please come in'

She moved away from the door to allow Legolas to walk in. Legolas noted that the room was of the same size as the one he was staying in; the only main difference was that there was only one bed. A very large bed meant for two people.

Isabella closed the door as soon as Legolas walked in and strutted up behind him. Her hand gently touched the back of his shoulder making him flinch.

'Oooo, someone is on edge' she said with a hint of flirtation

Legolas remained with his back to her, 'I've just had a long day'

'Here let me' She began to rub the back of his shoulders and muscles to ease them

'What are you doing?' he asked curiously

'I am giving you a massage; don't tell me you have never had one before'  
'I am afraid I haven't'

She eyes filled with mischief as she pursed her lips, 'You feel so strong, I did not expect it from a slim body'

He did not reply, but he was somewhat enjoying the massage

She continued to knead his hard muscles in slow motions for a few more moments before stopping suddenly.

'Why have you stopped?' he asked in almost disappointment

'Well…..' she said seductively, 'I’ve massaged your back, now I need to massage the front'

Legolas swallowed, 'Oh, I see' He turned around slightly reluctantly at what she was going to do.

As he turned she suddenly pounced at him, she pushed him against the wall with force taking him by complete surprise by how strong she was. She pressed herself against him.

'Do not be scared' she said before biting her lip

'I am not scared my lady, I am just slightly confused as to why you have pinned me against the wall'

She giggled, 'You really are inexperienced aren't you Brennan.'

Legolas didn't know what to say in response all he did was wish that he could find a way out of the situation, but it was too late, her hands where now on his chest.  
'You have such a strong chest as well. I am going to enjoy this.' Very slowly she began to unbutton his tunic revealing his smooth skin

'What are you doing?' he asked in a rushed voice

'Relax Brennan, I'm making you feel comfortable'

Legolas frowned at her words, if anything he was more uncomfortable than he has ever been. His trail of thoughts ended as she felt her lips kiss his chest.  
…..

'Can anyone hear what is happening, it's all muffled' asked Pippin in an angered tone

'I can hardly hear the elf' replied Gimli

'This is no use, I want to hear what is going on' added Merry in a whiny tone  
…

Her lips lifted off his chest and she stared at him with a passionate desire, this was clearly misread from Legolas.

'Are you alright my lady?' he asked

'You do not need to call me that, tonight I am Isabella and I am yours'

'Oh, I see, well Isabella I had something to talk to you about…'

His sentence was abruptly interrupted as she pushed him harder against the wall as she threw herself onto him removing his tunic in the process. She pressed her lips hard again his, so hard in fact that Legolas stumbled slightly into the chest of draws knocking two vases onto the floor in the process.  
….

'What was that!' exclaimed Sam

'Sounded like something breaking, they are not fighting, are they?' a slightly worried Pippin asked

At that moment, a large moan was heard from Isabella

'No, I do not think they are fighting Pippin' a rather shocked Aragorn noted

'Hmmmm didn't know the elf had it in him' added Boromir  
…

Isabella's persistence was something to be credited at the least. He refused to part his lips, but she was finally able to break them apart, causing her to moan in dissatisfaction.

'Isabella, I really need to talk to you'

'Not now, afterwards, there are many things I wish to do to you!'

Like what?' he replied wiping the moisture from his mouth

'Sit down on the bed and I'll show you'

Legolas frowned, 'If I do this, then can I talk to you'  
She rolled her eyes, 'Yes. You are a stubborn one'

Legolas sat down at the edge of the bed and as before in the inn she straddled his lap, pressing her body against his. Legolas looked into her eyes; she really was beautiful but even so that was no reason for him to feel some desire for this woman. What was wrong with him, he was an elf, a prince! His stomach churned with nausea again, this time though it was stronger, nerves again he thought. She placed both her hands on either side of his cheeks and leant in for another kiss, Legolas however was far more responsive, returning the kiss to her.  
…..

'Ewww, I think they are kissing' said Pippin in a childlike manner

'That was not what he was supposed to be doing' added Gandalf in a frustrated tone. He banged his staff against the wall  
…..

Thud

The two parted lips at the sound that hit the wall. Legolas was extremely thankful that one of his party had intervened, he was sure that this woman was putting him under some spell. He noted that she began to giggle, he frowned at her curiously.

'What?'

'Is somebody excited?'

'What are you talking about' he asked slightly more confused  
She pointed downwards and giggled, 'I can feel something'

Suddenly Legolas realised what she was suggesting, and he cringed at the thought at how wrong she was, 'No Isabella that is not what you think, that is my belt. See, look'  
She looked down and sighed when she noted it was his belt. She looked dejectedly at him.

'What is wrong with you?'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm wearing next to nothing, trying to pleasure you and you are not even getting remotely excited '

'Isabella please do not get upset. I need to explain something to you.'

She got off Legolas’ lap and walked to the wall with her arms folded. Legolas remained on the bed.

'My friend, as you know has been captured in your prison and I won your town's tournament. I would of happily of enjoyed tonight…...if I were a man'

Her eyes glared in fear, 'What do you mean, 'if you were a man?'

'Well you see…' he began

'….. you are not a woman are you!?'

He let out a small laugh, 'No I am not a woman'

'Then what are you, you are no dwarf, no man…. You can't be an…'

'Elf' he finished her sentence  
She backed up against the wall in fear, 'An elf! Oh my, no this can't be, I am cursed'

'How are you cursed?'

'I did terrible things to a firstborn. The blessed ones, will you forgive me' she pleaded with him  
'  
There is nothing to fear, but you must not repeat what I have told you'

'I won't. How do I know you are not lying to me though?'

'Easy' he smiled, he pulled his hair back revealing his pointed eyes. Isabella looked on still horrified.

'I will not tell Lord Borin that you are an elf, but I will tell him there is an elf in his town.'

Legolas rose, 'NO! you mustn't Lord Borin will search the whole town, if he finds out it is me, he will not release my friend.'

'I am sorry, but I am loyal to my Lord, I cannot keep this from him.'

Legolas went to take a step towards her but then nausea hit him once more. However, this time he realised it was not nerves, it never was, it was the alcohol! What was happening to him? He felt his throat tighten, his stomach tighten, bile built up, he was going to be sick, he had never been sick before. Dizziness rushed through his body. He stumbled and ran over to the open window. Isabella took her chance to escape and ran to the door and unlocked it with haste. She pulled it open only to jump with shock at 7 people huddled with their ears at the door who had now all fallen over in equal shock. She took no time to take off from the room and down the corridor. The fellowship looked into the room from where they had all fallen over r and noticed the topless elf, wrenching out the window.


	21. Red Stains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay....life happened.

Isabella was long gone, all she left in her path was the mountain of piled up bodies that were outside the door. Their eyes turned from Isabella's exit to the lonely figure leaning out of the window. Aragorn untangled himself from various legs and arms that laid on top of him and he steadily stood up and leant against the open door. Slowly, the others did the same, all trying to make as little noise as possible, so they did not frighten the elf. However, they clearly forgot of Legolas' keen hearing. A pained voice travelled across the room to them;

'I know you are all there, I heard you breathing outside the door'

Aragorn smiled and walked into the room and stood beside Legolas and gently placed his hand on Legolas' bare back for comfort.

'Are you feeling ok mellon nin?'

Legolas slowly rose up and turned to face Aragorn and the rest of his friends who had now come into the room, 'I feel strange, my fingers are tingling, and my head is spinning'

'She really gave you a wild time' laughed Boromir. But his words were met with a hard stare from Legolas

'I did not do anything with Isabella' he protested

'We heard you kissing' Pippin said in a childlike manner

Legolas blushed, 'I did not…I did nothing of the sort'

'My pointy eared princeling, in case you have not realised, you have no shirt on and your body and mouth is tainted with red lipstick.' Gimli added with a huge smirk

Legolas' eyes widened in shock and he stormed over to the mirror on the wall and looked at his appearance,  
'A! Ed' i'ear ar' elenea!' he exclaimed 'Mani naa tanya' (AH! By the sea and the stars! What is that?)

Aragorn sniggered, and he pulled out a cloth and handed it to the distraught elf.

'It is lipstick my friend'

Legolas took the cloth from Aragorn and became rubbing frantically on his perfect skin to remove the red stains. Gandalf walked over to the elf and looked at him in the mirror,

'So, what exactly happened?' he asked firmly

'I tried to speak to her, but she would not listen. She had her mind set on one thing' he paused as he looked at his skin which was now red due to the abrasive rubbing he was doing to it. ' I was able to finally stop her and explained that I could do no more because of the fact…. I am an elf'

'You told her you were an elf?' Aragorn questioned

Legolas nodded, 'I had no choice Aragorn. It was the only way to make her stop'

Gandalf quickly interjected, 'Then what happened?'

'Well she didn't believe me at first but then it was clear to her that I was. She apologized for doing this to me and then she took off.'

Gandalf furrowed his brow, 'Did she mention if she was going to alert anyone'

'She said that she was going to tell Lord Borin that an elf was in his town, but she said that she would not tell that it was me'  
Gandalf made a 'hmmmmm' sound and turned to Aragorn for some idea

'What does that mean then?' asked Sam

'I am not sure Samwise, perhaps we will be safe, and he will not take action on the matter' responded Gandalf

'I am not sure about that. When I first learnt of the tournament I was told that elves are not welcome here. That Lord Borin sees them purely as witchcraft.' Added Aragorn

'Witchcraft!? Is that man ignorant of my kin, I am no witch'

Pippin's voice was then heard adding to the discussion 'Perhaps he was getting confused, some elves have magical powers. Even you can do magical things, like heal quickly and use your left AND right hand'

Legolas smiled,' yes but that just come with being an elf, it is not sorcery'

'Even so...' added Boromir, 'I'm guessing we can expect a search party soon enough'

'Yes, I fear that too' agreed Gandalf, ' let's get you cleaned up Legolas….and dressed for that matter'

Legolas nodded but the movement of his head going back and forth triggered something. The dizziness came back, and his stomach churned once more. His chest seized up and his throat tightened. This was it, this time he knew he was going to be sick, he thought maybe leaning out of the window was enough to supress it, but that was no longer the case. He dropped the cloth and within a blink of an eye was already at the open window.

Aragorn went to speak, 'Legolas! What is …' but his sentence was abruptly interrupted by the loud and rather painful sound of the elf throwing up.

Gimli grimaced, 'Oh you have got to be joking.'

Merry's face look more frightened that displeased, 'I didn't think elves got sick'

Another violent noise came from Legolas as he continued to be ill out of the window, thankfully into a bush and not a person.

Aragorn sighed and walked over to his friend and as before placed his hand on his back, 'They can Merry but only by certain things, strong poison or in Legolas' case, strong alcohol and most certainly pipe weed.'

'Is he going to be ok'? asked Sam in a concerned tone

'He will be fine Sam, although he might not be feeling too well in the morning'

Legolas coughed violently and in a hoarse voice asked Aragorn for water. Aragorn poured some water into a jug for him and gave it to Legolas. Legolas slowly pulled himself up from the window and drank all the water with quick ease.

'Better?' asked Aragorn

'A little, I don't think I could be a mortal and live with the notion that you can get sick easily'

Boromir laughed, 'We do not get ill that easily, have you really never been sick before?'

'I do believe that was my first experience 'throwing up' the elf replied innocently

'Well Mr Legolas, there is a first time for everything.' Smiled Sam

'Indeed. Are you better now Legolas? We really must get you dressed' urged Gandalf

'Yes, I feel a lot better now, I think it is all out of my system'

'Believe me laddie, you will still feel like a troll has hit you around the head in the morning' smirked Gimli

However, Legolas did not respond, his ears were fixed. Aragorn noted his focus

'What is it Legolas?'

'I can hear shouting. Shouting from a large group of men, they sound angered'

Gandalf's eyes widened, 'It is Lord Borin. It appears are troubles are not yet over!'

Pippin looked frightened, 'What do we do?'

'We go to our room and hope that he does not come in'

'And what of me Gandalf?' asked Legolas

' I have a plan for you Legolas but I'm afraid it will not be pleasant'

Legolas sighed, 'I am used to all my un-pleasantries, I can deal with it'

Gandalf smirked, 'good, I'm sure you will not hate me too much for it' he said before adding a wink towards Aragorn.


	22. Plans

'WHERE IS IT!?' raged Lord Borin

'My Lord, please calm down, the rumours may not even be true' insisted his advisor

Borin took no notice of the young man's voice and carried on bellowing out in his baritone voice, 'Do not tell me to calm down, there is an elf in my town and I want to know where!'

Another advisor came to Borin's side 'Sire, we searched the town, all homes top to bottom, there is no sign of the elf'

'See my lord, I told you it is all rumours' assured the young advisor.

But his words were not well met; Lord Borin forced his burly frame against his slender one and grabbed hold of his collar.

'Listen hear boy. There is an elf in my town and I want him disposed.' His angry eyes turned to the other advisor, 'Did you check the tavern?'

'Not yet my lord, would you like me to send men over straight away?'

Borin's eyes turned from the men to the direction of the tavern and the inn, 'Yes' he replied coldly.

At once a group of men ran in the direction of the tavern  
…

Pippin looked worried. He wasn't entirely sure why, it wasn't his life that was in danger but the thought of a large crowd of men storming into their room and interrogating every single one of them about the location of Legolas filled him with tremendous fear.

'Gandalf' he voiced quietly

'What is it Pippin?' the wizard's response sounded as if he was occupied with something

'I'm scared'

Silence wafted through the room as Gandalf turned to meet the young hobbit

'Scared Master Took? Scared of what?' he questioned

Pippin's eyes looked to the floor and his lips pursed in thought before his innocent voice was heard again, 'I am scared that they are going to hurt us'

Aragorn smiled and walked forward to Pippin, 'They have no need to cause us harm'

'Well, they intend not to harm you, I very much doubt they will be as pleasant to me' sneered Legolas

Boromir laughed, 'Indeed, I do believe it is only a matter of time before Borin's men come to search this Inn.'

'What are we to do? We can't run away can we?' questioned Merry

'No Merry we are not leaving Mister Frodo'! Sam replied loudly

'We won't leave him Sam, do not worry, Gandalf have you any ideas?' asked Aragorn

Gandalf pondered for a while, his face full of thought, 'I have a few ideas, all of which are all very plausible, but it depends on the situation'  
'What do you mean 'Situation' Gimli replied rather gruffly

'Well son of Gloin, Borin's men may come in and simply asked if they have seen an elf, if that is the case, all we need do is simply say, no. Another scenario may be that they come into the room and search every nook and cranny until they find the elf, in that case Legolas may have to climb out of the window and onto the roof, but considering his certain state of intoxication that task may seem difficult even for a skilled climber like Legolas.

'And what if they use force Gandalf? What then?' interrupted Boromir

Gandalf sighed, 'Well as I said before I have a plan, but it may come across as entirely improvised'

'Am I allowed to know this 'plan'? Legolas' tone was clearly disgruntled

'No, I am afraid not, for It must be a surprise' the wizard responded

'I see, well let's hope that these men simply ask whether they have seen me or not. I don't particularly fancy getting into another fight or having to converse with Borin's daughter again'

'I hardly doubt that Master Elf, I think after she slapped you, your chances of being together were rather slim.' Chuckled Gimli

For once Legolas gave a small smile but it was all too quickly erased as thought began to sweep through his mind. All the party were thinking, some about the situation, others more of when their next meal would be.

'Aragorn?'

'Yes Legolas'  
'When you spoke to that small child, the one that told you that my kin were not welcomed here, did he mention what would happened to an elf should he walk into this town'

All eyes were on Aragorn as he searched his memory of the boy's words but it was no use, 'I am sorry Legolas, but the boy said nothing of the matter. All he said was that the people of this town believe that elves possess magical powers'

'Witchcraft was mentioned before was it not' added Sam

'Yes Sam, it was' Aragorn nodded to the Hobbit, 'If you were found, you may be condemned to death for witchcraft.'

Legolas eyes widened, 'That is truly ridiculous, I have not even heard of anything of the sorts, Gandalf this cannot be true'

'I am afraid Aragorn speaks wisely, but fear not, we will protect you from these men'

Men, Gandalf spoke too soon on the word. Loud voices were heard coming from the end of the corridor.

'What's that?' Exclaimed Merry

'It's Borin's men' replied Aragorn storming to the door. He opened the door quietly and peered down the corridor and saw that two doors down a group of men had stormed into one of the guest rooms and began searching. Aragorn closed the door and turned to the others, 'We don't have much time.'

'What do you mean? Questioned Boromir

'They are two rooms away, they are carrying weapons'

Gandalf frowned, 'It is how I feared then, we must leave this room and go into our own immediately'

'And what of me?' asked Legolas

'You are coming too, we are not leaving you, when we get into the other room I will tell you all my plan.'

One by one they hastily left the room and ran into their own. Aragorn was the last one in and he quietly closed the door behind him. He turned to see Gimli and Boromir by the window, the Hobbits seating on one of the beds and Gandalf and Legolas standing against the wall. The men's voices were much closer now as they made their way in to search the room that they had just been in.

'They are next door' said Pippin in a frightened tone

Legolas ignored the Hobbit and turned to Gandalf, 'So Mithrandir, what is your plan? I don't particularly want to get caught'

'Ok it is time to tell you, but first I will need some water, will you fetch me some from that bowl'

Legolas looked slightly confused but he trusted Gandalf and so walked to the bowl and filled a cup for him and began to return to the wizard.

'Here you go Gan….'

THWACK!

Gandalf's staff hit Legolas' head with an almighty force. Legolas fell to the ground like a rock falling from the air. The expressions of them all showed complete and utter shock and they all stood up and surrounded the elf that lay completely motionless on the floor.

'GANDALF, WHAT DID YOU DO !' shouted Aragorn

'Quiet Aragorn, it needed to be done!'

Aragorn furrowed his brow furiously, 'You just knocked him out unconscious with your staff'

'This isn't part of your plan is it Gandalf?' added and equally angered Boromir

'Yes, yes it is. We need to get him up onto the bed'

'He is rousing' jumped Pippin

Legolas' eyes groggily opened and a small voice could be heard between mumbles, 'You….you hit ….me….' His eyes closed. He was gone.

Aragorn sighed, 'I can see why you didn't want to tell him of you plan!'

'I will apologise to him when he wakes, but now we must put him into the bed'

Aragorn held Legolas' arms, Boromir his legs as they lifted him into the bed.

'That's it, put him into the bed and tuck him in, head on the pillow.' Instructed Gandalf

The men did as they were instructed and then stood back to look at their 'work'. The Fellowship looked at the elf tucked up into bed and all stood in shock.

'I can't believe he did that' whispered Boromir to Aragorn

Aragorn nodded in agreement. But it was too late

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

'HELLO! WE ARE COMING IN'

Gandalf sighed, let's hope my plan works


End file.
